A Walk Through the Night
by TheMidnightSpark
Summary: Natalie is best friends with Scott and Stiles, she always has been. After a night in the woods, everything changes. One friend becomes a werewolf and Nat starts crushing on the other, and now long time friend Jackson is laying on some moves. What's a girl to do? Rated T for Language. Mainly OC/Stiles but a little OC/Jackson in the beginning.
1. Introduction to Natalie

**! I think this is a pretty good start if I do say so myself! This is and OC/Stiles Fic. It does have a bit of flirty OC/Jackson though, nothing too serious, at the beginning. It is rated M suicidal thoughts within the first few chapters, and strong language throughout the entire story . It starts off basically showing you about the main character, Natalie, or Nat for short. The story will go into the show next chapter, I promise. **

**Also, the links to what Natalie looks like are on my profile! Check them out! I think she's wicked beautiful.**

******I made a Twitter! Follow if you want, it just means that you will get the updates about my story, can ask me more questions, and probably get some sneak peeks!:) The link is on my profile! It is an account purposely for my Fan fictions, and not my personal Twitter.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"Shit. Damn. Stop." I whispered to my phone, which was blaring the most _annoying_ ringtone. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and I had to go out and get school supplies and clothes for school, which was starting in exactly 2 days. I am so completely over school and it's only going to be the start of my sophomore year. Yeah, _sigh_.

"Natalie, get up! We are going out for breakfast before shopping. Get dressed and get down here!" I heard my father call, grumbling some words afterword. He is just cranky that he has to take me shopping, I smirked.

I sighed as I got out of bed, not bothering to make it, I never do. I walked to my closet quickly picking out a cute navy-blue stripped dress. I changed quickly, putting on a bracelet or two with it. The locket my mother had given me hung loosely from my neck, a beautiful silver chain with a circle that opened to a beautiful emerald on the inside. I bit my lip as I looked at it, memories of her slipping in and out of my mind. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I went to look for my shoes.

I sighed as I put them on, not wanting summer to be over. I wanted to be able to stay out late, hang out with my best friends whenever I wanted, stay up late and sleep in. But now school was starting, so I had homework, had to be up by 6:00 am, and less time with my boys. The boy's games were probably my favorite part of the year.

Ah, my boys, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, I've known them since I was little. I know Stiles because his mom and mine were best friends, until my Mom passed, and Stiles's shortly after her. I guess it stuck on with us though, and I wouldn't have it any other way. We both met Scott in pre-K, I don't remember much, just that a boy was picking on him, so, me being my devious little self, stood up for Scott by making it look like the boy had wet himself during nap-time. Needless to say, the boy never picked on Scott, and I gained a new best friend.

"Nat! Let's go already!" My dad shouted, I scoffed, it's only been ten minutes for Christ's sake! I walked over to the mirror to check my appearance one last time. My long, slightly curled, but wavy mahogany colored hair looked alright, and I put on some eye makeup and some lip gloss. I wasn't doing anything else appearance wise because frankly, I didn't care at the moment.

"I'm coming dad, just one more minute!" I yelled down to him, I turned from the mirror to head downstairs but ended up tripping in the process. "Or three!" I heard my father grumbling even louder, I glared at the door as I got up, dusting myself off, making a note to pick my room up before school starts. I didn't dread cleaning, but it wasn't my favorite thing either.

I finally made it down the stairs and out to the car where my father was waiting for me. He turned to look at me as I slid inside the car.

"Alright, Nat. For one,major thing you take to long to get ready, I have more stuff to do today than wait around for you. And two, where do you want to go out for breakfast?" He spoke, watching the road as he pulled out of the driveway. I seriously took ten or fifteen minutes getting ready and he was complaining?

"One, dear father, you are just cranky and impatient in the morning, and how about Mean Beans?" I asked, teasing him a bit before getting excited. The Mean Beans Coffee House made great coffee and the home-made cinnabuns are one of the best things you could ever eat. Not best for health, but for taste, oh my _god._ Absolutely the best.

"Ah, sure I haven't been there in a long time." My dad agreed. He works a lot, he is a doctor at the Beacon Hills hospital, and he almost never home. That's why I am going so late for back-to-school shopping. I'm lazy, can't drive, and he is never home. It isn't as though I like going out somewhere with him though, he always puts me down in someway. It is no joke when I say I nearly never see him unless he is eating or sleeping, and I like it that way most of the time.

As we walked through the door I saw a familiar face. I smiled softly and spoke my greeting.

"Morning Mr. Stilinski! How are you this lovely morning?" It was a very lovely morning, one I could jog off the calories of the cinnabun on. But _no_. _School shopping_. I almost laughed at how much of a drama queen I sounded like. I liked the fact I was getting new clothes, but getting school supplies was just addmitting summer was over, which it was but come on, I am a teenager!

"Well morning to you too, Natalie, Arthur. I am doing quite well this morning Nat, heading down to the station now, a shame on this beautiful day. I need to get going, don't want to be late. I'm sure I'll see you later on, bye sweetheart." He spoke, looking up into the sky, than giving my father and I a glance. He gave me a quick hug before walking too his car. I'm almost positive he was trying to avoid my gaze. Good. He knows he shouldn't be eating here, Stiles has been telling me his health isn't the best, and is trying to get him to eat better. But I still couldn't help but smile at the nickname. He has been a better father figure in my life than my real father has since my mom died.

I went to get a table as my father went to order, we always get the exact same thing. One coffee with cream, three sugars, and a dash of milk with one cinnabun. I looked around to see we were the only ones in here, besides an old couple I didn't recognize. I quickly took my phone out of the grey bag Stiles had gotten me for my birthday last year.

"_Yo, Papa Stilinski was at Mean Beans this morning, probably for his usual." _I shot the text to Stiles before setting my phone on the table.

Nothing at Mean Beans was healthy, besides water, and I know Mr. Stilinski wasn't in here for that. I know I sound really like I am being to forward, getting into the Stilinski's business, but for one, papa Stilinski is honestly like a father to me, and two, Stiles told us to be on the lookout. I go out to eat pretty often, so I would be more likely to see him than Scott or Stiles. I find it ironic, I am a doctors daughter, but I eat so bad. But I am in good health! I weigh 119 pounds, and I guess you could consider me short, I stand at a strong 5'1. The boy's just love to tease me about it, with them both just inches away from being 6 feet tall.

I looked up to see my father heading towards the bathroom. I shook my head, he just went before we left! I got up, knowing our food would be out before he finished. I walked up to the front counter where I saw our drinks. I grabbed them, walking back to the table to set them down, before heading back up too wait our food. It was out within a minute or two. Ah I loved Mean Beans, they have the fastest service I know of. I walked back to the table to see my phone screen turn on from a text. Stiles. I set the food down and grabbed the phone, sitting slowly.

_"Thanks for letting me know, Nat. See you and Scott later today?"_

What's this?_ The_ Stiles Stilinski is up before 10:00 am on a summer morning with absolutely no reason to be? It's honestly shocking. He is always asleep I swear, I told him to stop taking so much Adderall so late, but whatever, it will bite him in the ass when school starts.

_"Not me, dad is taking me shopping. Maybe tonight? I could cook us all dinner, dad has the late shift again.__" _I personally didn't like being alone in our big house, and cooking for one gets annoying. I set me phone on the table, my focus going straight to my food. I was _starving_.

I heard the chair across from me creak. I frowned and looked up, I was expecting my dad, but seeing none other than Ms. McCall.

"How are you this morning, Natalie?" She asked, smiling at me. I saw her as my second mom. I smiled back.

"Just as fine as any teenager two days before school starts, Mel, and you?" I replied, wittily.

"Oh fine, just a little confused as to why I heard such a ruckus coming from Scott's room really late last night. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Busted. I glanced down at my plate, picking at my food.

Scott and Stiles had come over for a movie marathon last night but we all fell asleep. My dad wouldn't care if they had stayed over, but Scott was somewhat grounded, he could hang out with us, but had a curfew. He broke curfew by probably three or four hours.

"We fell asleep, and when we woke up Scott was panicking so we brought him home but he forgot his key so he went through the window and from what I know landed on his guitar." I told her. I knew he made a lot of noise, she probably thought we were drunk off our asses.

"Huh." She muttered. "That all?" She gazed at me. I could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"Mel, I swear I didn't get your son hopped up on drugs and alcohol." I said with a smirk. I wasn't big on drugs, but I did drink on occasion. Not much but I knew Mel knew I drank sometimes on my own. Nothing hard, maybe a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

She worries about him so much sometimes. I get it though, Scotty is her only son, she just want's him safe.

"I know. I know. You're more responsible than that, right?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes Mel, I am." I said sincerely, smiling at her.

"Good, I'm proud of you hon, stay that way. Listen, I need to get going, kiddo. I'll talk to you later." She said,turning to go to the counter, quickly grabbing hers, and what I assume to be others, coffee.

"Bye Mel!" I smiled to myself as she walked out the door. I started actually eating my cinnabun, slowly but surely. I glanced at the hall where the bathrooms are located, wondering what was taking my father so long. I got up, finished with my bun already, I put my dishes on the counter where you get your food, they were swiped away within a minute. An old women sweetly saying to come again. I smiled and nodded at her. I made my way to the men's bathroom, and stopped when I heard a soft chatter. I couldn't make out the words so I knocked softly.

"Dad? You okay in there? Didn't fall in, did you?" I questioned, trying to push his buttons. I heard some shifting around.

"Uh, yeah Nat, I'll be right out. I had to take a phone call." He muttered through the door. I shook my head and laughed harshly. Of course he had a phone call.

I made my way back to the table, sitting down and checking my phone. No messages. Stiles probably went and crashed. I wonder if he slept when he went home, but thought otherwise. He probably pulled an all nighter, playing that game with mythical creatures. He was such a dork, but I loved him for it. I heard someone approaching, I looked up to see it was finally my father.

"Nat, I know you're going to be upset," He spoke sarcastically. "But I just got called into work, sorry." He spoke, frowning. I faked a smile, whispering that I understood. I know we aren't really close, it hurt though, always coming second to his job. I need the school supplies, but the mall was to far to bike to, plus I would have bags. I could't wait to turn 16 so I could drive.

"I'm really, really sorry honey, maybe Stiles would take you to the mall today or tomorrow? Here's my card. Don't spend _too_ much." With that, he walked away. I felt low. Was his job really more important than me? Did he even care I was a sophomore? Did he even care I was here? I know I was being dramatic, but since my mom had died a few years ago, it's like he would rather work than be with me.

I continued sitting there for a bit, just wallowing in my self pity.

* * *

"_Maybe Stiles would take you" _I mimicked in my head as I stood up, ready to leave. Being 15 sucks, Stiles and Scott already turned 16 so they could drive, Scott didn't have his own car yet, but Stiles did and I absolutely _loved _his powder-blue jeep. I knew he would take me if I asked, but I was just sick of my dad doing this. He plans something and as we start to leave, he cancels, telling me to go hangout with friends. I went and put his dish on the dish counter, I had decided to be a fatass and eat my fathers cinnabun because he didn't even touch it. As I turned to leave I felt my cell buzz. Stiles again._  
_

_"You sure you couldn't hangout earlier? Scott and I need new strings for our lacrosse sticks, you up for the mall?" _I smiled. Perfect! I didn't even have to ask!

_"Well, since you asked so politely, and my father just canceled on me yet again, sure:)"_ I sent quickly, walking out of the restaurant.

I decided to stop home and put on a sports bra and yoga pants. I needed to run, it helped clear my mind and it would help take some of those hundreds of calories I had just consumed. I grabbed my IPod and put on my favorite playlist, checked the laces on my shoes, and started off. I was just thinking about everything that had happened in the past few years. My mother had died when I was eleven, Stiles mom died only a month or so later, we were both eleven when our moms died. I remember how he held me when I cried at my mother's funeral, and how I did the same for him at his mothers. I think that's when I realized Stiles and I would be friends forever. We had seen each other at our bests and worsts. I started thinking about if I should tell him about how I am starting to feel like I am unwanted, how I wished I had died instead of my mother. I would bet my life to say my father wishes it too. I knew I was depressed, I just didn't know who to talk to.

* * *

By the time I felt my head was clear enough to head home I was in the park. I saw my mothers favorite flowers. Peonies. I smiled and walked over to them. The peonies were so beautiful. I decided to not go home right away, even though my head was cleared. I picked a flower and continued off in a different direction. I felt like my legs were about to collapse. I had obviously pushed a bit too hard today, and I still had to get home. I had finally made it though, and walked through the cemetery gate. I slowly approached the grave I was looking for and sat down in front of it. I slowly traced the letters.

**_Hannah Elizabeth "Baker" Phillips_**

**_1970-2007_**

**_A Loving Wife, Mother, and Daughter _**

**_Mother of Natalie Athena Phillips_**

**_Rest in Peace_**

I rested the flower on her grave. I started to feel the tears slip down my cheeks as I just sat there. She had died in a car accident. She was driving to pick me up from my dance lesson and on her way a drunk driver t-boned her. I blame myself. I had thrown a fit about not wanting to dance so she had to come and pick me up, had I just danced, she never would of encountered the drunk. She died on impact, I found out later, not having to suffer. I knew my father blamed me, and that was why our relationship was so strained, but he never said anything.

I sat there processing my thoughts, sadly coming to the thought nobody should ever think: everyone would be better off without me. I caused so much pain to my father, my grandparents, and my mothers friends. I started hyperventilating before somehow calming myself. I needed to get home before I had anymore of these dangerous thoughts. I got up before whispering a "Goodbye." and "I love you" to my mothers grave.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock when I got home, I grabbed my phone from the table in the entry way, seeing I had three texts and a call from Stiles. I dialed his number while walking up the stairs to take a quick shower. He answered on the second ring.

"Finally! Where were you?" He asked, I could hear a video game or movie playing in the background.

'Sorry, I was jogging, I visited mom too."I explained. I heard him pause his game.

"How are you?" He asked quietly, his voice serious. He knows how much I struggle with her death, and I suspect he knows I am depressed.

"I'm...fine, I guess. I cried a bit when I was there." I admitted. He sighed.

"Nat, next time you go tell me, please. I'll go with you." I smiled at his words. He was so sweet.

"I will Stiles, I promise." I spoke into the phone, picking out an outfit to wear to the mall. I picked out some cute pastel green shorts and a powder-pink off the shoulder shirt. A cute outfit, I would say.

"I was think of picking you up around one. You, Scott, and I could go out to lunch." I was hungry already, all the jogging had me starving again. Like I said,_ I eat a lot. _

_"_That sounds great. Can you call Scott? I'm about to hop in the shower." I asked him. He muttered an "mm-hmm" To me, clearly wanting to get back to his game. I giggled, saying goodbye.

I hung up and walked into my bathroom. I took my clothes of, standing only in my underwear and sports bra. I had soft curves, and I was slightly tanned from going to the pool so much over the summer. My hair was pretty long, going to my waist. I thought I was beautiful, not to sound stuck-up, it was just what I thought. I knew I couldn't compete with a girl like Lydia though, she was stunning, and she went out of her way to make it known I would never be as pretty as her. I sighed, taking the remainder of the clothing off before starting the shower and getting in.

* * *

I got out of the shower and dried off with my big fluffy towel. I dried quickly and when I was done I went up to the mirror, I started combing through the tangles of my ,long hair. It hurt like a bitch. I have a very low pain tolerance. When I finally got through the tangles, I blow dried it as fast as I could. It took a bit but it got done. I messed with it, getting it to how it usually was. As I finished my hair I heard the doorbell ring and a few knocks. I ignored both, acting as if I wasn't home.

I fluffed my hair a bit more, finally liking it enough. I glanced into the mirror at my unique colored eyes. They looked kind of like honey, a little darker though. I get my eyes from my mom, they are truly my favorite part of myself. I picked up my eye liner and started applying it, next the mascara and then some lip-gloss and I was done with makeup. I walked into my bedroom and put on the outfit I had picked out. That's when I heard _it. _I heard something hit the floor in the family room. I quietly grabbed the small bat from the inside of my closet and walked down stairs slowly. When I got to the room I slowly looked in, seeing one of my swimming trophies had fallen to the ground and thankfully had not broken.

"I told dad we needed to push these back" I sighed as I set the bat down and walked over to pick it up. It was my first trophy, I was nine when I got it. I smiled fondly. I set it back where it belonged, only a little further back.

"Boo." Said a male voice behind me.

I screamed. Not a little scream either, a full blown panicked scream. I spun around fast and started hitting and slapping the intruder.

"Ow, ow, ow Natalie! Stop! Calm down! It's me, for god's sake!" The guy said, grabbing my arms to stop me.

I finally looked at said intruder and discovered it was freaking Scott.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You deserve that and more Scott McCall!" I told him, slapping his chest hard. I was quite mad that he actually scared me. I would get him back later.

"Awe Nat, calm down. I'm sorry I scared you." He smirked. I knew he was happy over his little victory. I just sighed, planning on how to get back at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, switching the subject and truly wanting to know, I thought Stiles was picking Scott up at his own house.

"Stiles called me. Said we were going to the mall and to just meet over here by one. I figured I would show up early." He smiled as he spoke. "Problem?" He poked me in the stomach. I glared playfully.

I looked at the clock. 12:15. I sighed and quickly went through accessories through my head, not want to leave Scott alone for too long. I figured this outfit really didn't need anything, and I was already wearing my necklace. The shoes I was going to wear were already in the downstairs living room.

"COD?" I asked him. He nodded.

"COD."We raced to the living room, I grabbed the first controller, and Scott pouted. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled, plopping down on the couch. I took the love seat. We started the game up, but I need to use the bathroom so I threw him the remote. I looked at him once.

"Do not touch anything." I stated, he looked at me sheepishly.

"I won't." Scott yelled to me. I shook my head. That boy, I swear.

When I finished I walked back to the living room, just to see the T.V off, and Scott no where to be found. I growled profanity under my breath. That's when I heard a pan hit the floor.

"Are you serious?" I shouted. "We are about to go out to eat, so you raid my kitchen?" I shook my head, maybe I was wrong, Scott probably ate the most out of us three.

"If you eat my peanut butter cups I am _**not **_responsible for what happens to you!" I shouted at him as I put my shoes on before heading to the kitchen.

"Not what I'm eating, but speaking of them, where _are_ your peanut butter cups?" He yelled back. I could hear more rustling in the kitchen. I made it to the archway and leaned on it.

"Not in here." I smirked as I looked at him. He was looking in a cupboard I couldn't even reach. Smart. Hide it in the least suspected place. But they are in my room so..

"Damn." He muttered, still looking around. I just shook my head and laughed at his antics.

"I can promise you that they are not in this room, Scott." I looked him in the eyes. "Are you ready to go? It's almost one." With that we heard a few short honks. "He's early than!" I smiled. I was hoping we could get Mexican for lunch, preferably Salsa's.

"For once." Scott murmured, also smiling, I smirked at his little joke, Stiles had made a habit of being late. We walked out the door, I turned back to lock waited patiently for me. We walked over to the jeep that was parked next to the curb. As I was about to get in, Scott tried to trip me. This was my chance. I willed myself to fall forward.

"Ow!" I cried out, grabbing hold of my ankle. Stiles got out of the jeep quickly to check if I was alright, Scott keeled down, looking extremely guilty and sorry. "Scott, you dick!" I punched him in the arm and he winced. I tried, and succeed to get myself crying and Scott got even more scared. Stiles started freaking out a bit to.

"Nat, you okay? Please be okay! Scott will buy your lunch! Don't cry!" Stiles groaned. I started giggling, I couldn't help it! I loved how they fell apart at me crying. The boys stopped freaking out and stared at me. I held my hands out and they helped me up.

"What? Nat?" Scott asked in confusion.

"I'm fine you idiot. That was payback for sneaking into my house, and trying to trip me!" I smiled at him "But you were cry-" I cut him off.

"Now let's get going!" I was hungry for Mexican food. Stiles and Scott just looked at each other, confused. Oh boys.

"Where to for lunch?" Stiles asked me. I wasted no time before blurting out an answer.

"What about Salsas?" I looked at the boys who nodded in agreement. As Stiles drove to the other side of town as we all chatted about nothing. We pulled up to Salsas in no time and quickly got out of the car and into the restaurant. It was a homey place and we were quickly seated.

"So, hear anything going on in Papa Stilinskis phone calls lately?" I asked, sipping on my drink.

"Ah, not as of lately, just boring stuff." Stiles complained half hardily, seeing our food approaching. I nodded, Beacon Hills was a really boring place to live. As my food was set in front of me, I nearly started drooling over how good it looked. I quickly dug in.

* * *

True to Stiles word, Scott paid for my lunch. I laughed when Stiles held him too it. We left and got to the mall shortly split up, agreeing to meet in the food court. The boy's went to Dick's, I went to Urban Outfitters. It was a cute, trendy store. I hit up a few other places before my wardrobe was complete for this year.

I headed toward Ulta, a big brand make-up store that just made it's way to the mall. It was really good make-up, not too expensive, so I liked it. As I approached the store, I saw none other than Queen Bee Lydia a.k.a The Bitch. She was my best girl friend from first grade up to sixth when she started being mean to me toward the end of the year and has literally picked on me here or there since then, and I never knew why. As we got older and older, she got worse, like last year she started a nasty rumor about me,something about me sleeping with the entire Lacrosse team, which proved to be wrong when almost none of them knew my name. I sighed and tried to slip past her, of course, it didn't work. I heard her laughing, and I glanced at her. A mistake on my part.

"Getting make-up to cover that ugly ass face of yours, Phil?" I growled at the nickname. It was only because my last name was Phillips, but Lydia used it because she thought I looked too _manly_ for the name Natalie. I smirked a bit, throwing out a lame comeback.

"Nah, buying it to give to you, it looks like you could use it." Beside her, her boyfriend, Jackson, cracked up. She narrowed her eyes at me. Apparently it affected her. She glared a bit before grabbing Jackson's arm and dragging him away. You could hear her yelling at him even in the store, I laughed so hard, I swear I almost died. I couldn't breath!

I grabbed what I needed, already knowing where it is, and quickly paid for it. I started heading to get the stuff I actually needed for school, but as I passed Dick's I saw the boys, and I stopped. I was going to go sneak up on them, but decided against it. I walked to the Home-Depot and grabbed multiple notebooks and binders, along with pencils and pens. I walked around a bit because it looked like the boys were deep in conversation. I saw Jackson alone and decided to go talk to him. He saw me approaching and smirked and me, holding his hand up for a fist-bump. I smirked. Even he didn't like Lydia that much anymore._ His own girlfriend_.

"That was great, you got her so pissed!" He exclaimed. I laughed too.

"You helped that along though, laughing at me making fun of her!" He nodded in agreement. I felt a buzzing in my pocket and figured it was the boys. I smiled and said goodbye.

"We should hang out soon Nat, I miss hanging out." He stated I nodded in agreement. Jackson and I had been good friends at one point, but then he got with Lydia and all together stopped talking to her. But now that he was tired of her, he seemed to want to be friends again. I smirked to myself, he was going to have to work for it! I walked away, heading to the food court.

* * *

"Find everything you needed?" Stiles questioned; smiling at me. I nodded at him, smiling warmly.

"Yep!" I said, popping the "p". I saw that they both had some bags of their own. "What do you guys got?" I asked.

"Just some lacrosse stuff." I nodded, they had to buy their own equipment, and I knew they need new string for the sticks. But something was off, they looked really excited about something. But Scott looked a little guilty, I was suspicious.

"That all ya got, guys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. They nodded, looking at each other before asking if I was ready to go.

"Well, I'm going to grab a smoothie, then I''ll be ready, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, we will just meet you at the car!" With that both the boys left. I ordered a strawberry banana smoothie and waited until my drink was finished.

"Order up." The cashier smiled at me, and I recognized him, his name was Matt, he was in my English class last year. I smiled back, and said thank you. I grabbed my drink and walked slowly to the car thinking about today. It was another uneventful day. I wish something would come and spice up Beacon Hills, god would that be fun! I got to the car, put my bags in, and got in. Stiles drove me home first, I said goodnight to my boys and headed inside.

It was already supper time, but I wasn't hungry, and I noticed my dad still wasn't home. Whatever, I didn't want to talk to him anyway. I walked upstairs, took my makeup off, and got into some comfy clothes. I put all my clothes and school supplies away as fast as I could. I turned my stereo on and looked out the window where I swear I could see some faint red dots shining up at my window. They looked just like eyes! I was freaked out till I remembered he boy were going to try and prank me. Stupid idiots. But they are _my_ idiots. I got into bed, listening to the music and smiling to myself as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is it good enough to continue? I think so and can't wait, I already have so many idea's for this story! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!:D I love it now that I revised it, I probably should of done that before though, huh?**

**-TheMidnightSpark**


	2. A Body to Find

**Hello Readers! Another chapter, wow! I am so happy I could get this out so fast! Let's get to the story!**

**The links to what I think Nat looks like are on my profile, check them out, she beautiful!**

**I don't own anything you recognize!**

**I made a Twitter! Follow if you want, it just means that you will get the updates about my story, can ask me more questions, and probably some sneak peeks!:) The link is on my profile. ********It is an account purposely for my Fan fictions, and not my personal Twitter.**

* * *

I woke up peacefully, not really remembering a dream, which is usual. I sat up in bed looking out the window. It looked nice out, but I need to clean the house up and probably do some yard work, so I would at least be outside! I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and almost had to do a double-take, 11:07! It was way later than I thought, I practically slept the last day of summer away!

I quickly climbed out of bed, leaving it be as usual. I went to use the bathroom and put my hair up. I then went down to the kitchen, pulling a box of cereal from the cupboard. Mm, Peanut Butter Crunch, it's been my favorite since I was a little girl. After I finished eating, I started picking up the kitchen, moving onto the family room soon after. When I finished with those rooms, I went back up to my room, picking certain items like books and trinkets to put away. After putting all my clothes in the hamper, my room looked _almost_ spotless. I dusted and vacuumed and it looked perfect. As I walked over my rug, I felt something underneath it.I lifted up the rug and smiled at what it was the scrape book I had made of the boy's and I. I looked at a few of my favorite pictures, Like Stiles and I as babies, holding hands, and smiling those cute baby smiles, I flipped to the page with Stiles and I both butt naked in the large Jacuzzi tub, which is in the master bedrooms bathroom. I then flipped to the one of Scott and Stiles holding my hand as we crossed the street together. I smiled. I loved those three pictures so much. I flipped to my most favorite of them all though, It was all of us, my mom and dad, Stiles mom and dad, and even Scott's mom and dad.

I wipe away a few tears and put the book away quickly, it bringing back to many memories. I put on some jeans, ready to head outside. I walked to the shed and grabbed some weeding gloves. I quickly pulled all the weeds out of the flower beds before putting the gloves away and getting out the hedge clippers. I started clipping away all the deadish looking branches. I just made them look even too be honest. I couldn't even reach the top because I am too short. As I was finishing up, an adorable little pug, probably just a puppy, runs up and jumps on me. I giggle and lean down to pet it.

"I am so sorry!" The owner exclaims.

"Oh, it's fine I wa-Oh! Hey Matt! How are you? What are you up to?" I asked picking up the small dog. He smiled at me. "What are you doing here? I thought you lived across town?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I'm good, just taking this little beast on a walk. I just moved in down the street." He pointed at the Marshall's old house and I nodded in understanding. "Doing yard work I see?" He asked, I nodded, handing the puppy back.

"Just weeding and trimming the hedges. Leaving the lawn to my dad." I winked. But I knew I would have to do it. He was never home long enough to do it. Matt just laughed, shaking his head.

"I could do it, if you wanted?" He asked nicely. I was shocked.

"Oh you don't have-" He cut me off.

"Make me lunch and we can consider it even." He smiled at me, and I smiled back warmly.

"What would you like?" I asked, I would make anything he wanted. I hated mowing the lawn, and it was huge, so a meal in trade was worth it.

"Make your best dish." He smirked. I helped him get out the lawn mower before heading inside with the little pug, whose name turned out to be Misty. I set her down in the kitchen, giving her a small bowl to drink out of. I got to work making home-made chicken Alfredo. I was told it was the best thing I can make, so why not? I make some garlic bread too, and decided to make my favorite triple chocolate chip cookies. Around the time the food was done, Matt knocked on the door. I smiled and let him in.

"God, that's a bitch, especially that hill in the back." I nodded sympathetically. I had done it more than a few times in my life. "Food done?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, just have to set the table and get the cookies out of the oven." At the mention of cookies, Matt's exhausted expression perked up. I smiled at him.

* * *

We walked into the family room when we were done eating. I found out the he liked The Waking Dead so we decided to watch an episode or two. We both had already saw every episode so we choose our favorites. Matt started falling asleep though, so he decided head home. I hugged him goodbye and cuddled Misty to my chest before giving her back. He smiled and walked down the street to his house. I waved at him and went inside. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a can of pop before heading back to the family room.

I put the can down and put Assassins Creed 3 into the PS3. I wasn't on a mission, just walking around and getting a feel of the land when I heard my laptop go off. I grabbed it off the table and paused my game as I answered the Skype call. I un-paused my game and started walking again.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I watched the T.V screen, I had just been spotted by red-coats so i took off like a bat out of hell.

"Are we too ugly to look at now?" Stiles asked jokingly. I smirked as Scott scoffed.

"Speak for yourself Stilinski! I happen to be a dashing individual!" Scott declared. "Right Nat?" Scott asked.

"Yep." I spoke, still not looking at them, only watching the screen.

"She thinks your ugly Scott!" Stiles exclaimed happily, grinning full out.

"Naaaaat" Scott whined, "You think I'm beautiful, right?" I sighed, pausing my game again.

"Scott, you're very beautiful, don't let Stiles get you down." I spoke, trying, and pretty much failing at trying not to laugh. The boys soon cracked up, causing me to laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay. Seriously now, are you guys excited for tomorrow?" I asked, honestly curious. We didn't talk much about school. But I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one dreading it.

"Eh, not really. It's school. Nothing new." Scott muttered, looking at a magazine or book. Stiles just scoffed before going into his response.

"Of course, this is my year!" Stiles spoke, looking gleeful. I smiled warmly at him. "What about you, Nat?" Stiles asked.

"Eh, I have this feeling something's going to happen-"I was cut off by none other than Scott himself.

"Oh no! Another feeling?" Scott smirked, like an asshole mind you, knowing my "feelings" were mostly just silly little paranoid thoughts. Which they mostly were, but this one was strong.

"Oh hush, dip-shit. I know something is going to happen this time, but I'm not sure if it's good or bad." I said, wanting them to believe me. As I finished speaking I heard the garage door open. "I have to go guys, see you tomorrow! Stiles, you're still picking me up right?" I batted my eyelashes at him, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"You know it!" Stiles said happily. "Bye Nat" I heard the boys say, before disconnecting with me.

"Bye boys." I sighed as I shut they laptop screen and started playing my game again.

* * *

"Natalie." I heard my dad say. I flipped around, honestly freaked out. I hadn't even heard him enter the house.

"What's up, pops?" I spoke with ease. Looking at him now though, seeing he was mad, at what I didn't know, I straightened myself up.

"I didn't have time this morning to confront you, Natalie." He glared at me. Oh great, what was it this time?

"You need to keep your grades up this semester Nat, I know I'm not around, but I know Stiles could help you, or your teachers." He sighed, watching me. Seriously? How much better did he want me to do? My lowest grade last year was a B, not even a B-.

"Are you serious? I had one B last year! One! That's better than a lot of kids!" I glared at him and he was shocked. I was done taking this stupid shit from him. I had better grades than Stiles, but my father wanted me to get help from him? He just shook his head.

"Try for all A's Natalie." He sighed. I sat there fuming. He could never be proud of me. "Don't give me that look, Nat. If you get all A's it will be better for your future." I just stared at my game, not speaking too him.

"Nat, you know I don't want to make you upset." He spoke, slowly going to leave. "I'm going out, I'll be back really late. Stay home and inside. Nat. Look at me, and tell me you're going to stay in." I didn't. I just sat there. He sighed and shook his head, leaving me there.

Where was he even going? He had just gotten off work, and he was out late last night "working", which meant he was gone all day. I'm starting to realize he uses work as an excuse to get away from me. I was almost 110% done with him. I get why he didn't like me, but I was his daughter. I sighed, heading up stairs to my room. As I got to the door, I just stood looking at it. The room's basic colors were white and lilac purple. It was a large room, but I had a lot of stuff, the room definitely wasn't bare. It was filled with pictures, posters, a lot of books, my queen sized bed. My favorite part of the room was the large bay window that looked out onto the street. It was a beautiful sight, though because beyond all the houses in this neighborhood was a large forest. I loved sitting on it the small area inside the window and reading. I decided to go for a run, my mind swimming with unwanted thoughts. I got into my jogging gear, not even bothering with my father's words and took off.

I passed Mean Beans quickly, it being only minutes from my house, I passed the park, the bowling alley, the vet's office where Scott worked, and rounded back, stopping at the park and heading to the cemetery. I soon enough passed through the gates and went right to my mother gravestone. I sat on the ground in front of it, and told her everything, how I felt like I didn't matter, like people would be better off without me, I told her of my troubles with my father, and I sat there in silence when I was done. I started thinking of ways I could die. Pills, drowning, almost anything. I just sat there in the dark for over thirty minutes thinking, before getting up and heading home. I felt a vibration in my bra, and fished my phone out seeing I had a text from Stiles.

"_Hey, where are you? I'm at your house and you're not here." _ I frowned as I tapped reply. Why was he at my house?

"_I just went out for a jog, I'm on my way home, what's up?" _I typed back. I was right by Mean Beans now, so I knew I would be home soon.

"_Where are you? I'll pick you up and explain. What are you doing jogging around town at 10?" _I looked around, seeing it was way darker than before.

I was shocked, it was already ten? I didn't think I had been gone all that long.. I shrugged to myself. It's not like anything had happened.

"_I am right by Mean Beans, I can be home in five. I'll just meet you there." _I responded, tucking my phone away.

* * *

I jogged into my driveway, seeing Stiles beloved Jeep. I called out his name, but getting no reply. I walked to the front door, unlocked it and walked inside.

"Stiles, are you in here?" I called out. I heard a noise coming from the bathroom. I walked upstairs and changed into some decent, non-sweaty clothes before returning downstairs to greet Stiles. I heard the T.V on in the family room. Knowing I could spook him, I used it to my advantage to get back at him for trying and failing to prank me with the glowing red "eyes" last night.

I tiptoed up behind his sitting figure on the couch and whispered a simple "Boo." And I watched as he did this adorable little scream and flip off the couch. I ended up falling on my ass because I was laughing so hard.

"Oh my god, Stiles! I'm sorry, I didn't know that would scare you so bad!" I said, still giggling to myself. He looked at me with this dazed look on his face and I busted out laughing again. "Are you okay, Stiles?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just peachy! My best friend just about scared the shit out of me, but I'm fine!" He said sarcastically. I just stared at him, pretty much asking him why he was here with my facial expression.

"Oh! Right, right! I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police!" He exclaimed. My face twitched in confusion. What could ever happen here that they would need so many police officers?

"Why? What happened?" I asked, dreading the answer. Nothing has ever really happened for the need of so many police officers.

"Two joggers found a dead body of a girl in the woods, couldn't have been more than twenty four." He spoke, messing around with his jacket and looking at the T.V. If they found the body, why so many police?

"But if they found the body-"I was rudely cut off by Stiles.

"This is the best part. They only found _half_ of her."

* * *

I was roped into going to find the body with Stiles. We were headed to go get Scott, who wasn't picking up his phone. Good on you Scott. "Did you remember the flashlight?" I asked suddenly, not liking the silence in the car.

"Of course." He responded, but I saw him glance in the back just to be sure. I snickered. "Of cooourse" I dragged out, looking at him. He just smiled at me and turned to look back at the road. I looked out the window till I felt the car stop, I glanced out the windshield to see we were at Scott's house. As we got out of the car, Stiles looked at me and put his finger to his lips and gave a single for me to follow him.

"Get down." He whispered as we got close to the porch. I did, slowly ducking under the railings so nobody could see me if they were on the porch.

"What are you going to do? Let's use the front door!" I whisper-yelled as he started climbing up the side of the porch.

"Just trust me!" He whispered back, but slipping and making a banging sound. I winced, knowing Scott would surely catch us.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I whispered. I heard a low moan and smirked to myself. He was fine. I heard him get on top of the porch roof. I had no clue what he was doing, but soon heard the front door open. Shit, we were definitely going to get caught now. I was pretty sure Melissa was working, so at least it would be Scott to catch us. As I was about to get up, I heard a sort of bang, then two screams. I quickly jumped up.

The scene before me was a Kodak moment. Stiles was hanging upside down, while Scott held the bat as if about to hit a piñata.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing?" He glanced up, seeing me. He squinted his eyes, "Nat?" He questioned.

I waved shortly, giving him an embarrassed smile. I glared at the back of Stiles head, praying he would explain.

"You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat!?" Stiles exclaimed. I shook my head. Why do you think he would have a bat Stiles? To play baseball with the intruder? I snickered to myself.

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott semi-yelled, his face angry. I felt bad for scaring him. I knew we should have used the front door. Stiles just laughed a bit.

"A predator?" He laughed a bit. "Look, I know it's late but I saw my Dad leave earlier, and from what I heard from the dispatch call, they're bringing in everyone from the Beacon department _and_ even some state police!" Stiles said in one quick breath.

I don't understand how he can talk so much in one breath, it's insane. I bet it's his Adderall, which I'm sure he has already had plenty enough of by now.

"For what?" Scott asked, putting his bat down. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." I muttered sadly, walking onto the porch.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, looking freaked out. I shook my head at his dumb question. I was about to answer, but Stiles beat me to it as he landed on his feet.

"No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body." He climbed onto the porch. I shook my head, what a showoff.

"You mean like, _murdered_?" Scott whispered. If it was cut in half, you would think it was murdered. Oh! We forgot to tell him! I almost blurted it out, but Stiles cut me off.

"Nobody knows if she was murdered, just that she was in her twenty's." Stiles told him, almost jumping out of his skin. I knew he wanted to leave soon.

"Hold up, if they found the body what are they looking for?" Scott glanced at me.

"They only found half." I spoke, breaking the news. Stiles groaned, glaring at me.

"I wanted to tell him!" He complained. I smirked, looking back at Scott.

"We're going." I declared.

* * *

We found ourselves at the Preserve rather quickly. The look on Scott's face was clearly saying he didn't want to be here.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott groaned, looking at me with a pleading look. "Nat, your clumsy as it is. You could fall and get hurt or something. You wouldn't want another broken arm, especially before the start of school, would you?" I scoffed at him, remembering one of the times when I broke my arm. We had been swimming in a pond when Scott, thinking he was funny, shoved me in. Thus breaking my arm when I instead, landed on a rock.

"I remember how I broke my arm that one time Scott, do you?" I raised my brow at him. He raised both hands in surrender and I smirked. We started our trek into the woods.

"Scott, you're the one who's always bitching about nothing ever happening here-"Scott cut him off.

"That's Nat!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. I scoffed, acting as if it wasn't true, but we all knew it was.

"Anyway. Why are you against going?" Stiles asked, looking back at Scott.

"I was trying to get a goodnights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott muttered watching his feet.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles scoffed. I glared at the back off his head. Scotts been practicing and I knew, just _knew _he was going to make first line this year.

"No!" Scott said. "Because I'm playing this year in fact, I'm making first line!" He boasted, smiling. I smiled back at him as Stiles started running his mouth again.

"Hey! That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles smirked, looking back at us. I frowned as Scott scoffed. I reached forward to smack Stiles head but Scott grabbed my wrist and shook his head. I sighed.

"Stiles knock it off, Scotts worked hard this summer. He will do great." I looked at Scott seeing him already looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, whispering a thanks. He then cleared his throat, getting Stiles attention.

"Just out of curiosity, Stiles, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Huh," Stiles thought for a moment. "I didn't even think about that." He shrugged. I came to a horrible realization.

"Stiles." I gasped, getting his attention right away. "What if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I panicked. I started freaking out. Oh my god, Scott was right, we should have just stayed home. Stiles looked at me guiltily.

"Nat, calm down. I know I didn't think of everything, but it's an adventure!" Stiles spoke, trying to cheer me up. "Plus, you got two buff guys who would beat anyone up if they tried to hurt you." I smiled before scoffing at him.

"Buff my ass. Your fit, not buff babe."Scott started laughing behind me, smirking at Stiles, who looked offended. I blew him a kiss and winked before I started laughing to.

As we approached a steep hill I groaned. This is something I didn't want to deal with. The boys just continued on like it was nothing.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott said, sarcastically.

"I know." Was all Stiles responded with. I looked back at Scott, seeing him fall behind. I attempted to get Stiles to slow down but he got a bit ahead. Scott looked at me, wheezing.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic." He paused. "Should be the one." He paused again, still wheezing. "Holding the flashlight, huh?" He took out his inhaler and took a puff. I helped him up the rest of the hill, and as I got to the top, I saw Stiles on the ground. I looked up to see ton of police and many dogs. I got dog, urging Scott to do the same.

"Wait a minute, let me catch my breath." Scott said, looking better. He took another puff of his inhaler.

"Come on!" Stiles said, running from us. This kid, I swear. I got up and chased him, trying to slow him down.

"Stiles! Stop, you're going to get us caught!" I whisper-yelled at him. I turned and saw Scott behind me, practically saying the same thing. I heard him start wheezing again, poor thing. I turned back around just in time to run right into Stiles back. That's when I heard the dog barking and felt Stiles fall back on me. I groaned loudly. I tried shoving him off when I heard papa Stilinski.

"Hang on, hang on!" These little delinquents belong to me." He said, turning and glaring at us.

"Dad! How are you doing?" Stiles asked sheepishly. I groaned, Stiles still practically laying on me.

"Get off, you big knob!" I hissed. Stiles looked back at me before jumping off. I sighed as he helped me up. "Good evening, Mr. Stilinski, cold out isn't it?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get a reply. He looked to Stiles.

"So, do you listen to all my phone calls?" Then looked to me and gave me this look I couldn't describe. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Not the boring ones." Stiles muttered, sullen. Papa Stilinski looked around.

"Where's your guys usual partner in crime?" He asked, still looking behind us. I shrugged as Stiles sputtered out an answer.

"Who? Scott? Scotts at home! Wanted to get a goodnights sleep for the first day back tomorrow! It's just Nat and I. Alone. In the woods." Stiles looked away sheepishly. Mr. Stilinski just raised his eyebrows, not questioning it. I about slapped the kid, he's making us look like we were drinking or doing drugs or even having sex for gods sake.

"Scott? You out there?" He paused for a minute. "Scott?" After Scott didn't respond, Mr. Stilinski stared at us for a few moments. He sighed.

"Alright. Well, children, I'm going to walk you back to the car, and we are going to have a talk about invasion of privacy." He spoke, looking at Stiles, then looking at me."And going into a dangerous place at late hours." We started walking, Mr. Stilinski rambling on about how we should have stayed home like Scott. I started thinking about Scott, all alone in the woods. What if he got hurt? We needed to go get him when Stiles dad left.

"And don't even think about going back. " Mr. Stilinski looked at us. "I'll call your house in twenty minutes Nat, thirty for you Stiles." He sighed, walking back towards the search area, not waiting for a response.

"Stiles, what about Scott?" I asked, wondering if we could go find him. Stiles must have saw the look in my eye because he soon enough sighed.

"Nat, no. He will be fine, we need to get home. Plus, how will we even know where to find him? He knows his way home." Stiles said, trying and failing at calming me down. I literally started crying at all the things that could go wrong, and how Scott could get hurt.

"Hey, hey" Stiles spoke calmly, pulling me into a hug. "He will be fine, you know Scott, he always ends up fine." Stiles said, just holding me. I finally started to calm down, leaning into Stiles embrace. Stiles pulled back slightly, smiling. He wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Let's get going, my dad will flip shit if we don't get home." He spoke in a whisper. I nodded.

As Stiles drove to my house, I could have sworn I heard a wolf howl. My face scrunched in confusion. Stiles and I had done a report on wolves, they hadn't been in California in like, sixty years.

"What's that face for?" Stiles asked, laughing at the ridiculous look I must have had.

"Nothing." I responded. "I thought I heard something." I spoke, looking out the window.

"What was it?" He looked at me curiously. I shook my head.

"I thought I heard a wolf." Stiles cracked up as soon as I said it. I frowned at him.

"Oh, you're serious? But you know that California hasn't had wolves in like-"I cut him off.

"Sixty years." I finished for him. "Yeah, I know. It just sounded like one." I muttered, seeing he was pulling up my driveway. I looked at Stiles, smiling. "I guess I'll see you in the morning, remember you're picking me up!" I said as I opened the car door.

"I wouldn't forget it." Stiles stated. I blushed smiling even bigger.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Thanks for before, when I was flipping out about Scott. "I whispered, sort of embarrassed.

"No problem! I hate seeing my best friend cry." He spoke happily. I felt my heart warm up. And then it went ice cold. I'm starting to have a crush on Stiles. I had had on and off crushes on him since I was in like, kindergarten, no joke.

"Bye Stiles." I waved, shutting the door and walking to my porch, watching him drive away. I unlocked the front door just in time to hear the phone ring. I smiled. I walked over and picked up the phone.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Stilinski, I made it home fine." I sighed, "Just about to go to bed, sorry for the trouble tonight, we didn't mean any harm." I said before he had a chance to greet me.

"Natalie? What are you talking about?" I heard my father grumble on the other end.

"Oh, dad. I know you said to stay in but Stiles wanted to hangout." I said, nervously. I didn't want to go too far into detail.

"And what do you mean by not meaning any harm?" My dad asked straight out. I sighed.

"Stiles and I were in the woods trying to find something, there was a crime scene though, and Mr. Stilinski caught us." I explained, leaving the search of the dead body out.

"What were they trying to find? Do I need to come home?" He asked. I was confused, where was he?

"Dad, it's fine here, but where are you?" I had no clue. He basically just up and left. He was gone when I woke up, came home around 6, complained about how I needed to do well in school this year, and left.

"Nat, I am staying with a friend whose brother just died. I'll be home in a few days. You can fend for yourself, right?" He spoke hurriedly, trying to get off the phone with me.

"Yeah dad, I-" He cut me off with a goodbye and hung up. I shook my head in disbelief. I made my way upstairs to shower. I was full of twigs and leaves. Not a good first day back look. I hurried through the routine, and got out, brushed my hair and teeth, put some PJ's on, climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly, I was exhausted.

* * *

I was ready to go. My hair and makeup was done, I was wearing a stellar outfit. I thought I looked fantastic for today and I didn't even have to take the bus. I had already eaten breakfast, grabbing a granola bar for later. I heard the jeep honking before I saw it. Stiles pulled up the drive and I got into the jeep.

"You ready?" Stiles asked excitedly. I smirked. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We pulled up to the school before getting out and going to stand by the stairs.

"Hey, have you heard from Scott since last night? He hasn't returned any of my texts." I stated, feeling bad about not texting him last night, I had text him over twenty time this morning, him not returning any of them. Yeah, it was a bit over-kill but so what? I don't know if he is dead or not.

"Yeah, I've been texting him all morning really. He hasn't mentioned you at all. He is fine, but wait till you hear- There he is! Let's see this thing!" Stiles exclaimed. I was confused, see what?

"See what?" I asked turning to Scott. He just bit his lip before pulling his shirt up a bit. I gasped when I saw the bloody gauze.

"Scott! What the fuck? Stiles! I told you we should have gone back last night! Scott, what happened? Stiles! Don't touch it!" I yelled as Stiles reached out to touch it. I slapped his had away.

"It was dark, so I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure a wolf bit me." Scott said, pulling his shirt down.

"A wolf bit you? Uh-huh, not possible. Nope, not a chance." Stile spoke, shaking his head. I knew I knew I heard a wolf howling last night!

"Scott, did you hear it howl?" I asked, eyes wide open and I'm sure full of excitement.

"He didn't, just like you didn't." Stiles said wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a half hug. I glared up at him.

"You heard it to?" Scott asked loudly, drawing my attention back to him and not Stiles arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Guys, there haven't been wolves in California in about sixty year. It wasn't a wolf." Stiles exclaimed.

"Alright, well, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott said smirking. My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You're joking!" I said at the same time Stiles said "Are you kidding me?" We were both in an equal amount of shock.

"No guys, but I wish I was. I'm going to have nightmares for months!' Scott declared, shaking his head.

"Oh god, that is freakin awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since-"I saw Stiles glance behind me and scrunch his nose up in distaste. As I turned, Lydia shoved past me, almost knocking me over, thankfully Stiles caught me by the waist.

"She is such a bitch." I complained. Stiles and Scott nodded in agreement. Stiles still had his arm around my shoulder so he turned and guided us into the school.

"I'll meet you guys in English. I'm going to put some of these binders in my locker." I spoke walking away from the pair. They nodded and headed to their own lockers.

* * *

My locker was one of the first few, I put away the unneeded items. As I shut my locker, Jackson showed up out of nowhere.

"Hello, Nat." He smiled at me. I smiled back warmly. I didn't understand why he was so nice to me but not Scott or Stiles.

"Hey Jackson, how are you?" I asked as I started walking to class, he followed. I guess he was walking me today.

"Alright, Lydia is driving me nuts though. Always nagging me." He frowned."And that stunt yesterday didn't help me any." I laughed, thinking about it. God, she got so mad when he started laughing at my lame comeback.

"What class do you have? I have English." I stated, wondering if he had a free period. Jackson tried not to be late to his classes, so it was odd. What made it weirder is the fact he wasn't walking his own girlfriend to class.

"I have gym, so I can walk you to class." He smiled at me. As we walked to my class we talked about what we did during the summer. I found out he had gotten a new car, which I was promised a ride in after school.

"So I'll see you after school than?" I asked as we strolled up to my classroom.

"Yeah, you're staying after to watch practice, right?" He asked, knowing full well that I was. I nodded. "Alright, I'm pretty sure Lydia is going with a friend so I'll take you home from there." He told me, I sighed with relief. No dealing with her bullshit today than.

"See you then." I said, spinning around to walk into the classroom, but feeling a tug on my arm as I spun around. I then felt arms circle me.

"For good luck today." Jackson whispered, letting me go and walking away. I stood there shocked. I shook my head and continued into the room seeing Stiles, who was sharpening a pencil at the front of the room, staring at me. I walked to the back corner, taking my seat in front of his. He walked back quickly, looking confused and frustrated.

"Was that Jackson Whittemore hugging you?" Stiles asked in an accusing voice. I looked up at him and nodded, with a confused look on my face. Scott turned to look at me, confused. I shook my head signaling I didn't even know. He turned back to his desk not saying a word. Stiles stood beside me, looking upset. I just nodded my head at his seat, subtly telling him to sit before the teacher yelled at him.

"Mr. Stilinski, the bell has rung. Please take your seat." The teacher called out. too late. I looked at him before shooing him to go sit down. They teacher started droning on shortly after. I could tell he was going to be a crab.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night, and I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." I turned back at the same time as Scott to stare at Stiles, he stared back at us, just as confused as we were. "Which means you can give me your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." I groaned silently before looking down and scanning the paper, not really giving a rat's ass.

I glanced over at Scott, seeing him staring out the window. I turned to see a girl talking on her cell phone. She was new, I think. I saw the principle walk out, talking to her. About what I didn't know. Probably how she liked it here so far. I glanced back down at my desk, doodling on the paper.

A minute or so later the door opened, it was the girl with the principle. I could see now that she was very pretty, and I totally loved her outfit.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do you best to make her feel welcome." He finished, leaving. She slowly walked to her seat, which was right behind Scott. Scott turned around, not saying anything, just handing her a pen. She took it and whispered a small "Thanks". I raised my brow at him when he glanced at me. He just shrugged, looking at the board as the teacher started up on his lesson.

"We'll begin with Kafka's metamorphosis on page 113." I droned out, not paying attention, and continued that way the rest of the day.

* * *

I walked to my locker when the final bell rang, and grabbed my bag. I started walking to the field to get a good seat to watch practice. I took out a book to read, waiting for the guys to get on the field. I saw Lydia enter the area with Allison. I sighed. Another corrupted mind. I shook my head and continued reading until I heard the voice of Stiles.

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk too on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles complained. I shook my head, Scott had a great opportunity, he was going to take it.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line!" Scott told Stiles confidently.

"McCall!" The coach called out. I saw Scott run over to him. I saw they talking but couldn't make out the words. I then saw the coach hand Scott the goalie gear. I was shocked, Scott had never played goalie before. The whistle blew and the boys all got in their places.

"Let's go! Come on!" I heard the coach yell. I hear Allison start talking behind me.

"Who is that?" I hear her ask, I'm not sure who she is talking about.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is, why?" Lydia answered.

"He's in my English class that's all." I knew who she was talking about and smiled. Scott. The whistle blows and the boys start up. Scott gets hit in the face off the bat and I wince. I hear someone call "Way to catch the ball with your face, McCall!" and everyone laughs. I was angry at the coach for putting Scott on goalie with no experience, but I see Scott's stance change, and can tell he is ready. As the boy's keep going, Scott catches every one of their balls.

"He seems pretty good." I heard Allison speak.

"Yeah. Very good." I heard Lydia trail off.

It wasn't until I saw Jackson shove in front of another guy that I got worried. But even though Jackson went hard, Scott managed to catch it. Everyone was cheering.

"That is my friend!" I heard Stiles cry out happily. Everyone was amazed, even I was. I heard Lydia start cheering loudly, gaining Jacksons attention. He was pissed.

After practice, Scott and Stiles told me too wait, that we were going to the woods to check out what Scott had found . I felt kind of bad leaving Jackson, but figured that Lydia and him would hangout anyway.

"Hey Jackson, you did great at practice." I smiled as a spoke, walking up to him in the hall.

"Got showed up a bit, don't you think?" He spoke bitterly. I smiled and shook my head.

"You did great Jackson, you always do." He stared down at me a bit before smiling. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Jackson, but I need to cancel on the ride home." I sighed. He shook his head, not minding.

"Lydia needs a ride now, I was going to have to cancel on you. She gets so bitchy about me being friends with you." I smirked. I loved the thought of getting under Lydia's skin.

"I'll talk to you later then?" I asked, staring up at him with my puppy dog eyes, wanting to for sure talk to him later.

"Call me later, maybe we can hangout." I nodded, liking the idea. He walked forward a bit before hugging me goodbye. I smiled, liking his hugs. He was sweet. I wish he wasn't so mean to my boys.

I turned without a word and walked toward the front of the school to get to the parking lot as he turned the other way, to the locker room.

When I got outside I stood and waited by Stiles jeep. I heard the boys approaching and smiled when I saw them.

"Are we going to find that body or what?" I asked, looking expectantly between the pair.

* * *

We were walking through the woods. Scott and Stiles both ahead off me, I was lagging behind and enjoying the scenery.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things-"Scott was cut off.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked, expecting a bullshit answer.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott said, looking dead serious. Stiles shook his head smirking.

"I don't even have any mint mojito…" Stiles looked up, pulling a gross looking piece of gum from his pocket before glancing back up at Scott. "So this all started with a bite?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's like, an infection, like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott questioned. I shook my head no, that didn't make sense.

Stiles spoke up. "You know what? I actually think I heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles murmured. I waited for Stiles bullshit.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, poor gullible Scott.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." I scoffed. Fucking Stiles, trying to freak Scott out.

"Scott, don't listen-" I got cut off by Scott, who looked worried.

"What's that? Is that bad?" He asked, freaking out. I just shook my head. I tried to warn him.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles said with a grin.

"Once a month?" Scott asked, confused. I almost started laughing at him, this was ridiculous.

"Mmm-hmmm. On the night of the full moon." Stiles spoke, then making the most adorable howling sound.

"Hey man." Scott shoved Stiles, and Stiles almost fell on me. I groaned, not needing him to fall on me _again_.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling-"Stiles was cut off by Scott.

"Nat heard it too! There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott shouted, getting mad.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Argh!" He paused "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Fridays a full moon." Stiles said jokingly.

Scott ignored him looking around the ground.

"No, I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler." Scott muttered, still looking around. I walked a bit away from them, admiring the beauty of the woods.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles stated, looking around with Scott.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like, 80 bucks." I heard Scott in the distance. I was watching my feet as I walked, until I ran into something rock solid, falling backward, but something catching me. I wasted no time in screaming.

"Natalie!" I heard both the boys shout. I heard them running towards me, but stopping in their place when they saw me in a man's arms. As I steadied myself, the man let me go. I quickly walked to the boys waiting arms. They scanned me over, making sure I wasn't hurt. I turned and saw the man I ran into, shaking my head sheepishly, embarrassed.

"Sorry, for walking into you and all." I said looking up at him. He just nodded his head, accepting the apology. I took a minute to look him over. He was really cute, in a bad boy kind of way. I wasn't really into the bad boy type, plus he was probably 6 years older than me.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The man spoke harshly, leaving me confused.

"Uh, Sorry man. We didn't know." Stiles muttered.

"Yeah we were just looking for something but, uh forget it." Scott said, putting a guiding arm around me, about to turn us back the way we came from, but before we could, the man threw something to Scott, before walking off. Scott opened his hand, showing me his inhaler.

"Alright, come on. I gotta get to work." Scott told us.

We all started walking back to the car.

"Guys that was Derek Hale. You remember right? He's only a like, a few years older than us." Stiles questioned.

"Remember what?" I asked, slipping a little on the muddy ground.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles told us. I couldn't help but feel bad. He looked to be 21 at the most, and had already lost all his family.

"I wonder what he is doing back." Scott wondered aloud. Stiles scoffed out loud. He glanced at us before waving for us to follow.

"Come on" He muttered.

* * *

After we dropped Scott off, we grabbed some fast food and made our way to my house. Stiles immediately went to the kitchen as I went upstairs to change into something comfy. I came back down to the family room, where our food was on plates and Stiles was watching some news broadcast. We ate quickly, discussing our thoughts on Scott, and before long, Stiles hugged me goodbye. I relished at the closeness.

"Pick me up tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. Stiles shook his head no. I pouted.

"I'm sorry, maybe the next day?" Stiles asked. I nodded, happily.

"I'll see you in English than." Stiles said, walking out the door. As I shut the door, I heard my cell ring.

"Hello?" I quickly picked it up, not looking at who was calling.

"You forgot to call." I heard a husky voice say on the other line. I smiled, it was Jackson.

"I'm sorry. It's been a busy day." I muttered.

"So, you wouldn't be up to anything now then?" I heard the disappointment in his voice. I frowned, but quickly smiled.

"How about you pick me up in the morning and we can grab coffee or something?" I asked, hopeful. I hated the bus, and getting breakfast or coffee with Jackson sounded nice.

"Yeah sure, what time should I pick you up?" He asked, I could tell he was happy from his voice.

"How about 6:30?" I asked. School started at 7:45. It gave us over an hour to eat and talk, and we might even still have time to talk to friends at school.

"Perfect." I could _hear _the smile coming from the other end.

"I gotta go Jackson. Goodnight." I smiled to myself.

"Night Nat, sweet dreams cutie." Jackson said before ending our call.

I was shocked. "Cutie"? I definitely had something to dream about tonight!

I quickly showered and got into my pajamas. I climbed into my warm bed and quickly fell asleep, thinking about my new crush on Stiles. I might actually do something about it this time.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I really liked this chapter, I put a lot of hard work into it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks:D**

**- TheMidnightSpark**


	3. Night to Party

**Hey all! Third chapter already? Woo! I am happy with this story so far, I didn't think writing would be this fun! I am hoping to get Nat and Stiles together soon, like, really soon. **

**It was hard getting this one out, I had finals all week, and had to clean/work a TON for my sister's graduation party, I'm not sure about updating next week, I am not going to be home at all. I will try though, so don't worry!**

******I made a Twitter! Follow if you want, it just means that you will get the updates about my story, can ask me more questions, and probably some sneak peeks!:) The link is on my profile. ********It is an account purposely for my Fan fictions, and not my personal Twitter.**

**Also a quick thanks to all those who liked and added my story to their favorites! It definitely inspired me to write faster!**

**A shout out to MasaJeevas, whose review got my butt into gear on this chapter!**

**On to the story! Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

* * *

I woke to my screeching alarm. I rolled over hitting the switch. I then proceeded to roll out of bed and right onto the floor. I laid there for a minute, thinking. Scott and Stiles will be pissed if they find out I went out to eat with Jackson, they didn't like us talking in the first place. I sighed, not really caring. The boys hopefully wouldn't mind all that much. I showered and got dressed into some cute green shorts and a pink vintage top, doing my make-up and hair last. I still had time so I checked Facebook, not seeing anything interesting, but it took up time. I soon enough heard my doorbell ring. I glanced at the clock, he was right on time. I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs. I tripped on the last stair a bit and laughed at myself. I reached the door a second later.

"Hey" I greeted as I opened the door, seeing Jackson's face. He smiled down at me.

"Hey." He replied. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded walking out the door, turning to lock it. When I turned around I saw a beautiful Porsche. I glanced at him with my mouth wide open. He was smirking at me, almost laughing at my reaction.

"That's yours?" He nodded at me. "You lucky duck. I hope I get a car when I turn 16." I muttered. I didn't want a brand new one, just something to get me around. Bikes just don't cut it sometimes. We walked to the car and I got inside cautiously. Jackson started laughing at how careful I was being. I laughed too, knowing I was being ridiculous.

"Where too?" Jackson asked. I just had Mean Beans like, two days ago so I guess Bluebirds sounded good. They had good pancakes, great coffee, and were moderately priced.

"Bluebirds?" I questioned, hoping he would agree. He looked at me, shocked.

"No Mean Beans?" He asked. I smiled, I always talked about how good Mean Beans was, it was my favorite breakfast place to eat.

"I just had it a couple days ago, can only have so much of those cinnabuns…" I trailed off, Jackson nodding in understanding. We continued to talk about simple subjects, mostly just enjoying each other's company. We pulled up to Bluebirds at 6:50, we had an hour to eat than. We walked inside, quickly getting seated. We both already knew what we wanted. I got the two for you, which was two pancakes, two eggs, two sausages, two strips of bacon, but got all bacon. Jackson got a meatlovers skillet. I started wondering about Lydia, and what she would think of all this.

"So, Jackson. What does Lydia think of us hanging out?" I asked, knowing she was probably pissed. Jackson looked down, smirking into his cup of coffee.

"She doesn't know." He murmured, taking a sip. I looked at him shocked, I didn't need her to find out, think we did something more, and make my life even more miserable. I groaned a bit before responding to him.

"You need to tell-"Jackson cut me off.

"I will, don't worry. I just haven't talked to her since last night." But I was worried. I knew that if she knew, it would be bad, but finding out _after _it happened would be even worse. I was about to say my concerns when our food arrived and I lost all train of thought. I was starving. We started eating in silence, this food was amazing!

"What do _Scott_ and _Stiles _think of _you_ being out with _me_?" Jackson asked suddenly. I smiled a bit, betting he knew I didn't tell them either.

"They, uh, don't know." I smiled, looking up at him. We both cracked up. I sighed, knowing I was about to ruin this happiness.

"Why don't you like them?" I asked. He stopped laughing and started looking at me. He didn't look happy and I could tell I wasn't getting an answer. He was silent, having a debate in his head. I could almost see the gears turning.

"You done?" He asked. I was semi shocked that he avoided the question. I let it slide though, as I was done, and we had to get to school. I checked the time noting we only had about 15 minutes to get to school. Bluebird's wasn't that far from school though. I nodded, Jackson called for the check. He pulled out enough money to pay for us both, I protested.

"Jackson, I can pay for my meal." I told him, blushing. I didn't want him to pay, it makes it more of a date, I think.

"I got it, cutie." Jackson's smiled back. I blushed even more. That's the second time he has called me cutie. I liked flirting with him, I didn't want to get with him, but flirting was nice. Lydia would be pissed if she knew. I wonder if he felt something for me, but thought otherwise, because he somewhat liked Lydia.

"Let's get going shall we?" I asked. He nodded, putting an arm around me and guided me out of Bluebirds. We got into the car, sitting in silence. Jackson cleared his throat before glancing at me.

"I know you and Lydia don't get along, but are you going to her party tonight?" He asked. I nodded, Stiles was driving me. It was a back to school thing, everyone went, even if she didn't like you, or you didn't like her.

"I have since eighth grade. Don't know what would stop me this year." I smiled at him. We pulled up to the school and we both got out, heading inside. We got to my locker and he hugged me.

"Make sure to save me a dance." He murmured, stepping away into the crowd. I just stood there, shocked, yet again. I shook my head, grabbed my stuff, and headed to English. The boys were already there but I didn't say anything.

* * *

School went by in a blur, I just went with it. At the end of the day I started making my way out to the field to see who makes first line this year, but stopped at a corner when I heard the voice of Jackson and…Scott?

"All right little man. How about you tell me where you're getting your juice." I heard Jackson's low voice say.

"What?" I heard the cluelessness in Scott's voice.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?" I heard Jackson say, pausing between each word. I was shocked, did Jackson take steroids?

"My mom does all the grocery shopping." Scott said. I almost laughed, like I was struggling so hard not to. He was so clueless sometimes.

"Now listen McCall, you're gonna tell me exactly what it is, and who you're buying from because there is no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field without some sort of chemical boost." Jackson spoke harshly. I was astonished, why would he take steroids?

"Oh, you mean steroids." Scott muttered, finally getting up to speed, he paused for a second. "Are you on steroids?" Scott asked, shocked. I heard a locker bang and I jumped.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" I heard Jackson shout, he was pissed.

"What's going on with me? You really want to know? Well so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, or smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleep walking three miles into the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my fucking mind!" I wondered when he slept walked into the woods, I was worried about him, this wasn't normal.

"You think you funny, don't you McCall? I know your hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes. And if it hurts Natalie, you bet your _ass _I will come after you." I glanced out in time to see Jackson slam Scott against a locker, and walk away. Scott shook his head and walked toward the field, trailing Jackson.

I slowly made my way out to the filed, wondering what he meant. I found out a bit about Jackson today, for one thing, he did drugs, apparently. And he was protective of me, I guess. I didn't know how to feel. I wasn't a fan of drugs. I never was, I had debated whether or not taking Xanax would benefit me. I decided against it due to its side effects.

* * *

I hit the field in time to see Scott walk away from an upset looking Stiles. I walked down to talk to him for a minute.

"What's with the long face?" I asked walking up behind him. He turned and looked at me for a second.

"I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods. It was wolf fur." Stiles said, concerned.

"You told Scott right?" I asked.

"He blew me off." I shook my head. Scott pissed me off sometimes, this was important. All of a sudden I heard a sharp whistle, the boys were in action. I looked up right in time to see Scott get knocked on his ass by Jackson. I winced, that had to hurt. They restarted and Scott the ball right away, he avoided the other players with amazing grace, and as he was about to make the goal three guys crowded him, but he jumped and flipped over them. I was amazed. I jumped up and started cheering.

"McCall!" I heard the coach yell. I saw Scott run over to the coach. They started talking, I couldn't hear but I could tell by the end that it was great news, Scott had mad first line, I jumped out of my seat and ran over to him, giving him a hug, I looked out over his shoulder, seeing Jackson, absolutely fuming. I let go of him, and turned in time to see Stiles confused face walking back towards the school. I ran after him, catching up quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"It isn't right, that shouldn't have been possible." Stiles said, deep in thought. "Come with me." Stiles pulled me towards the jeep, muttering to get in.

* * *

We were in Stiles room, he was showing me all the research he had done. It was convincing, really convincing. Scott was more and more like a werewolf. I was a little scared. What would happen to him if this was real? Tonight is the full moon, and also Lydia's party. I was lost in thought when I heard a knock on the door, I glanced up, seeing Stiles already opening the door.

"Get in, you gotta see this. I've been up all night. Websites, books. All this information." I heard him mutter to Scott, going back to his desk. Scott walked in and glanced at me.

"Hey Nat." He said happily, before turning to Stiles. "How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked, confused. I shook my head at him giving him a look that clearly said that wasn't the point of why he was here.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, sitting on the bed with me, looking at Stiles.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles responded.

"Oh, the guy in the woods we saw the other day." Scott said, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles said, rushing over his words.

"What then?" Scott asked curiously.

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asked, Scott semi-nodded.

"Not a joke anymore, Scotty." I murmured, looking down. Scott tapped my shoulder, I looked up at him sadly as he gazed at me confused.

"The wolf in the woods-"Stiles started up, Scott whipping around to stare at Stiles. "The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading, do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked.

"Should I?" Scott asked. It killed me that he was so clueless to what could be happening within himself. Like, you could be turning into a werewolf and you know absolutely nothing about wolves. I thought it was basic knowledge why a wolf howls.

"It's a signal Scotty, when a wolf is alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. We heard it howling Scott." I explained, hoping he would pick any of this up.

"If you guys truly did hear a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of em." Stiles spoke, looking right at Scott, I had heard this earlier.

"A whole pack of wolves? Whoa!" Scott exclaimed. I shook my head at him.

"No, Scott. Werewolves." Stiles muttered. I looked up, seeing Scott's angry face.

"Are you guys seriously wasting my fucking time with this? You guys know I'm picking Allison up in an hour." Scott said, frowning at us.

"We saw you on the field today Scott. Okay? What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible." Stiles spoke gently. Scott glared at him, glancing at me, I nodded. He may have practiced over the summer, but he definitely never got that good.

"I made a good shot." Scott muttered.

"No! You made an incredible shot! I mean the way you moved your feet, your speed, and your reflexes! People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the vision, and the senses. And don't think Nat and I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles raved. Scott just shook his head, grabbing his bag.

"Okay, guys, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow" Scott said, walking towards the door. I jumped off the bed to stop him.

"What? Tomorrow? No! Scotty, the full moon is tonight, don't you get it?" I asked in a rush. Scott just glared down at me.

"What are you guys trying to do?" Scott shouted at us. " I just made first line, I got a date with a girl, who I can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?" Scott asked, I felt bad. He was happy at the moment, but I knew he needed to hear this stuff. He couldn't go to that party, he could hurt someone.

"We are trying to help!" I said desperately. Scott just looked at me, his face softening.

"Your cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon \will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak." Stiles informed Scott.

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked, not really believing us.

"Your urge to kill, Scott." I spoke loudly, trying to get the point across.

"I'm already feeling the urge to kill, guys." He glared at us.

"You gotta hear this." Stiles turned and grabbed a book, he started reading. "_The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse_." He stopped reading, putting the book down. "I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles rushed forward, grabbing Scott's phone off the bed.

"What are you doing?' Scott groaned.

"I'm canceling the date." Stiles responded, quickly and quietly. I saw Scott rush forward and tried to shove Stiles out of the way.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott shouted, slamming Stiles into the wall. I rushed forward, trying to pull Scott off, but he turned, grabbed my wrists, hard, mind you, and shoved me. I fell back onto Stiles bed. I heard something fall to the ground.

"Scott what the fuck?" I heard Stiles exclaim, I heard him shove past Scott. "You okay, Nat?" He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice. I nodded, my wrists hurt a little, but I could deal. I glanced at Scott, his expression showed sorrow and worry.

"Nat, oh my god, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean-"Scott shook his head. "I'm sorry, I gotta go. I have to get ready for that party." Scott said walking out the door, saying I'm sorry one last time. Stiles checked me over one last time before going to pick up the fallen object, which was a chair. As he picked it up, I gasped. Stiles looked at me before spinning the hair and seeing the three long slash marks on the back.

"Nat, you're okay right? He didn't scratch you did he? Are you bleeding?" Stiles asked, worried. I shook my head, glancing down at my wrists, he did the same, his eyes widening at the bruises that were already forming. Scott was strong, plus I bruised easy.

"It's okay Stiles. I'm fine, I've had worse." I smiled at him. He just looked at me, shaking his head sadly.

"Do you still want to go to the party? We can just stay here and watch some movies, order a pizza even." Stiles asked. I shook my head, I wanted to be there to help if Scott attacked someone.

"I bought a killer dress for this. We are going!" I exclaimed.

I quickly changed into my short, sleeveless, purple dress, with black leggings, I loved the whole outfit. I grabbed a black jacket and shrugged it on. I did my hair and makeup, it looked like it usually did, but I put more emphasis on the eyes. I looked down at my wrists, not really caring if anyone saw. I walked out of the bathroom, seeing a handsome looking Stiles, he glanced at me, then did a double-take, his mouth dropped.

"You, uh, you look great." He stuttered. I blushed, whispering a thank-you. "You ready to go?" He asked, I nodded. We walked to his jeep, getting inside.

* * *

We pulled up to Lydia's in no time. We walked around to the back, Stiles, seeing his friend Harley, left me for a minute, I walked over to a table where I saw they were making drinks, and grabbed one for myself myself, I think it was vodka and orange juice, but lacking on the orange juice, I shook my head. High school. I felt arms circle my waist and pull me back onto something hard.

"You look beautiful Nat." It was Jackson's voice. I tugged myself out of his grip and turned around.

"Hi Jackson. You look great." I smiled. It was the truth, but he looked like he had already had a bit to much too drink. He nodded like he was used to the compliment.

"Natalieeee." He whined. "Come dance with me." I smiled, he smiled back, dragging me by the arm out onto the dance floor. I had finished my drink and was feeling really lightheaded. By the end of the song we were pressed together tightly, I could smell his designer cologne. I looked up to see him staring down at me.

"Come with me." He murmured softly, grabbing my hand. I let him pull me along softly, and we ended up next to the side of the house where nobody could see us. He pressed me against the house and just stared at me for a minute before leaning down and capturing my lips in his own. I kind of just stood there in shock. He was an okay kisser, but I didn't really feel anything there, even with my mind fuzzy with alcohol. Jackson was fun to flirt with, but I didn't want this. He wasn't right for me. I broke the kiss and stepped away, he looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I don't like you like that, you're not my type, and you already have a girlfriend." I spoke softly, he looked sad and upset.

"Why? I took you out and you were fine with it." I shook my head.

"That was hanging out Jackson. I didn't know you saw it as a date." I murmured, it made sense now. Why he was so nice to me, paid for my meal, hugged me so much. And that's when I started feeling terrible. I had somewhat led him on. "And again, you have a girlfriend! Don't feel bad about cheating on her?" I asked, upset. How could he feel no remorse for cheating on his long-time girlfriend?

"I don't have feelings for her anymore. I like you Natalie." He whispered, raising a hand and caressing my cheek. I put my hand on his and pulled it off before releasing it.

"Jackson, I don't feel the same." I whispered sadly, feeling bad for him. He nodded a bit.

"Kiss me again." He spoke. I didn't, I stood in front of him, watching him as he realized that I truly didn't like him like that.

"Can we please still be friends?" I asked and he smiled happily.

"Sure. I would like that." He held his hand out for a hand shake and as I reached my hand out he dropped his. He grabbed my wrist and I winced. "Who did this? What happened?" He growled.

"Someone just grabbed me a little too hard." I tried smiling to appease him. He looked at it. It looked worse than before, I get why he reacted so bad.

"Who?" I looked away. "Stilinski?" I shook my head. "McCall?" Jackson started shaking, I shook my head, lying to him. "Nat, please tell me." I shook my head no. Jackson dropped my wrist. "Fine. I'll find out though Nat, and I'll beat who's ever ass did that to you." Jackson hugged me before walking back to the party, leaving me next to the house, thinking about what just happened.

Jackson kissed me, he liked me, I didn't feel the same, and if Jackson finds out Scott bruised me, he is in for an ass whooping. Jackson liked me, would break up with Lydia for me. I couldn't believe it. I leaned against the house.

* * *

"One thing, how was kissing Jackson?" I heard Stiles voice ask, I flinched, and turned to look at him. I glanced at the ground.

"You saw that?" I asked, embarrassed. Stiles nodded.

"Yup, and I was also there when you told Jackson you didn't like him. But he likes you. Oh my god Nat, you had Jackson wrapped around your finger." Stiles chuckled. I nodded. It was super awkward with Jackson, and I knew we probably wouldn't be hanging out anytime soon. Stiles sighed and put his arm around me, leading me into the house where we chatted with a few of our other friends.

"So this dumb ass ran straight into a beehive, ran back to me with the bee's chasing him, and I'm friggin allergic to them! So I star-"I was cut off by Stiles as Scott passed. He wasn't looking too good.

"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles said as Scott passed.

"Scotty, you okay?" I asked, following him out the door, he was to fast though, and was in his car before I even got down the front stairs. Stiles was on my heels. He stopped behind me. We saw Allison on the sidewalk talking to Derek Hale, we overheard something about a ride.

"You go after Scott, I'll talk to Allison," I told him. I could get picked up later.

"What about-"He started.

"Pick me up later." I smiled at him. He nodded and ran to his car whispering to be careful and call if I needed anything.

"Allison." I spoke, she turned around.

"Hey, you're Natalie, right? Scott's friend." I nodded smiling.

"He told me to tell you sorry. He gets these headaches and he just needs complete silence. It's really bad. There have been tons of time when we are hanging out and he just leaves without so much of a goodbye." I lied, Derek looked at me funny. He knew I was lying. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, worried. I nodded.

"He just needs to relax in a quiet place, I'll tell him to call you tomorrow." I said, she nodded, looking at the ground.

"Would you ladies like a ride home?" I heard Derek ask. I looked at him questioningly. He shrugged. "You both don't have a ride, thought I would be nice."

"Sure, thank you." Allison said. I was hesitant, but went along. We got to Derek's car and it was beautiful.

"Nice car." I commented. Derek nodded approvingly at me. I took the back seat, Derek was dropping Allison off first. We didn't talk much on the way to her house.

"This is me." Allison stated. Derek nodded, pulling up to the curb. Allison said thank you and got out. I climbed into the front seat and got buckled in. Derek took off down the road before I could wave goodbye to Allison.

"What's wrong with Scott?" Derek asked, looking at me.

"Uhm, I uh, don't really know…"I trailed off, knowing I couldn't just say "Oh, he might be turning into a werewolf." I laughed a bit to myself at that one.

He nodded. I text Stiles, telling him Derek was taking me home, and had already dropped Allison off. I text Scott, telling him he owed me big. Derek pulled up to my house, I thanked him for the ride and quickly got out of the car.

"Be careful." I heard him say as I shut the door. He pulled out of the driveway as I stood there in confusion.

* * *

I shook my head, walking inside. I grabbed a water from the fridge, turning off all the lights downstairs. I headed up too my room, taking my clothes off and going to the bathroom, I cleaned my make-up off and started the tub up. I wanted to get into the bath and just relax my muscles.

I laid in the tub, almost falling asleep. I was shook from this serenity when I heard shouting downstairs.

"Natalie? Nat? Are you here? Natalie? Please be here!" I heard Stiles shout.

I quickly got out of the tub, barely drying off, and threw my robe on. I went into my bedroom and opened the door, just to come face-to-face with Stiles. He raced forward and hugged me. I put my arms around him cautiously.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked gently. He held onto me tightly. I was probably getting him all wet and he didn't seem to mind. I rubbed his back as he buried his face into my hair, I pulled back a bit staring up at his face. He took the opportunity to scan me over.

"You're okay." He breathed, pulling me into another hug. I was scared, had something happened to Scott?

"What happened?" I asked leading him to sit on my bed.

"Scott shifted, and he thinks Derek is the one who turned him. I saw your text and freaked out, especially when you didn't answer when I called and text you." I smiled at him. He was so cute and protective. He would be a great boyfriend, I just had to make a move.

"I'm fine Stiles, Derek just brought me home and left. I didn't get your calls or texts because I was in the bath." I leaned onto him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm happy you're okay Nat." He whispered to me.

"I'm happy you care Stiles." I said looking up at him, seeing him staring down at me. I blushed a little bit and looked down. He let go of me, checking my one last time before deciding I was okay.

"Do you want me to stay Nat? Would your dad care?" I laughed bitterly.

"Please stay Stiles, my dad doesn't give two shits. I have a lot to tell you." I muttered.

* * *

We ended up on the love seat in the living room. It was there where I broke down crying and telling Stiles about everything, everyone, and how I had been feeling. He looked shocked the whole time, and I'm almost positive I saw a tear or two roll down his face when I told him about how I wanted to die. It made me cry harder. I told him that he was one of the few people that made me want to stay alive and he smiled and held me closer.

"I will always care, Nat. I will always be your best friend." He murmured softly into my ear, and I just sat there, thinking about everything. I knew Stiles wouldn't tell anybody what I had told him. "Nat, when you feel like this, call me. I don't care if it is 3 in the morning, you call me. Okay? I never wanna lose my best friend." He spoke, stroking my back.

I nodded, and I meant it. I knew Stiles would blame himself for anything stupid that I did, and I didn't want that for him. We sat there together in each other's arms, before drifting off shortly later. I had woke up shortly later, uncomfortable. I tried to move out of his arm so we could be more comfortable, but as I tried to move his arms tightened around me. I smiled, liking being so close to him.

* * *

I woke to the shrill of a cellphone. It was coming from Stiles, but he wasn't waking up so I tugged the phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I spoke sleepily. I had forgotten to see who it was. I just wanted the stupid thing to shut up.

"Nat? Why do you have Stiles phone? Where are you guys?" It was Scott, I sighed a breath of relief and shoved Stiles to wake him up. He woke up startled and flopped around like a fish. I started giggling and Scott questioned me.

"Sorry, sorry. Stiles stayed at my house last night, that's where we are at the moment. What's up? Where are you?" I questioned.

"I turned last night, and got in a little tiff in the woods. Can you get Stiles to come pick me up? Only Stiles." He asked, Stiles had heard and was getting his shoes and jacket on.

"He's on his way. Talk to you later Scott." I handed the phone to Stiles so he could figure out where Scott was. Stiles waved goodbye to me and walked out the door.

The weekend passed in a blur, I saw Matt out walking his Misty a few times and went out and chatted with him for a few minutes. He seemed really sweet, in that boy-next-door type of way. And now I really wanted a pug puppy!I didn't really talk to the boy's during the weekend, Scott seemed to be avoiding me, I just lounged around not doing much. Monday came around fast and I just zoned out through the entire day. I decided not to stick around for practice today and on my way to walk home I saw Allison and Scott hug before Allison got into a big SUV. I saw a shocked looking Scott wave at what I assumed to be Allison's dad before walking off toward the field. I started walking the long road home, before deciding against it. I walked toward the field to go and watch the boys practice.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 3! I hoped you liked it! I tried really hard to get this out in a week, and it was hard to do. What do you think about Nat and Jackson's little kiss? I felt wrong writing it, I really, really like Nat and Stiles together! And Stiles being all worried about her? I loved writing that part! I hope to get them together by the 5th or 6th chapter, but who knows? Review and let me know! I probably won't get a chapter out this next week, sorry guys! I am currently working on chapter four! I just wanted to redo somethings in the first three chapters!**


	4. Game Night

**Fourth Chapter! Really sorry about that authors note guys, I feel terrible about it, but I wanted to be sure you all read the changes.**

**The reason I redid a lot of it was for different reasons. I couldn't relate to the drug use, I have never dealt with drugs. I felt Nat and Stiles went way too fast into their relationship, so I took that part out (They will get together soon enough). I can relate with Nat on her mother's death because my own mom died when I was 12. I suffer from mild depression, and some of the things Nat will feel, I feel from time to time.**

**Check Nat out on my profile, she's gorgeous! **

**That basically sums everything up. I hope you like Chapter 4!**

**Shout Outs!**

_**To the Guest who reviewed, thank you! Reviews make me write faster, and you are right, Nat and Jackson's relationship was ooc, but it will be in the plot later on. I know it was kind of random right now, but toward the end on season 1 it will make sense. And I totally agree, I love Stiles and Nat together!**_

_**To bbymojo, thank you for reviewing! I love getting feedback like yours. I think the changes were good and will benefit the story more than if I hadn't changed it.**_

**Anything you recognize I don't own.**

* * *

I was almost to the field when I remembered that I had forgotten my gym uniform in my gym locker. Thank god I hadn't started walking home, I wouldn't have wanted to walk back. I did a U-turn into the school and walked toward the locker rooms. I glanced at the boy's locker room, seeing that everyone had already gotten outside to practice. I walked into the girls, quickly finding my locker and getting my stuff.

I made it out onto the field just in time to see Scott ram right into Jackson. I wasn't all that worried about Jackson, but when I saw Scott fall to the ground in what looked like agony, I freaked.

"Scott?" I shouted, "Scott!" I started running toward him, only to watch Stiles pull him up and drag him off the field. I quickly followed them, but glanced up when I felt eyes on me. It was Derek. I glared and shook my head at him. He frowned before turning and walking off.

I rushed to the boy's locker room where I assumed the boys were. I was right, I heard a loud growl coming from inside and rushed in, only to have Stiles back into me. I saw the newly shifted Scott and freaked out. I took the fire extinguisher off the wall and quickly started spraying him. Stiles grabbed the extinguisher out of my hands, stepping in front of me, continued spraying him, and blocked me from Scott's view. The extinguisher soon ran out and Stiles tossed it to the floor, but still guarded me. I tried to move him aside but he just gave me a low whispered "Natalie, stop and wait." I waited silently.

"Stiles," Scott paused, "What happened?" Stiles took his gloves off before moving to the side. I could finally see Scott, and he looked upset. He frowned. "Nat?" I looked down not meeting his gaze.

"You, uh, tried to kill me Scott. It's like I told you before." Stiles grabbed my hand, glancing at me, before pulling me to sit on the bench by Scott. "It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles spoke softly.

I was scared. Scared of this whole situation. I don't think it truly hit home until now. Now that I had seen werewolf Scott first hand, I was afraid of what he could do. He almost killed his best friend for Christ sake. Stiles looked at my face and sighed, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him, staring at Scott.

"But that's lacrosse! It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed." Scott spoke, sounding quite upset. I frowned a bit. If it was violent now, imagine if he shifted in the game.

"Well Scotty," I spoke up. "It's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone." I spoke softly, trying to reason with him.

"You can't play Saturday Scott. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles broke the news and Scott just looked at us in disbelief.

"But I'm first line!" He tried to reason. I shook my head at him.

"Not anymore Scotty." I murmured, looking him directly in the eye.

* * *

I was at Stiles house. My father still wasn't home from where ever he had claimed to be and even though I could care less, I still wanted him home. I was munching on a piece of the pizza we had ordered. Stiles dad was working and had left us money. We had just found out what damage Scott had inflicted on Jackson and it was bad. He had a separated shoulder, so I was guessing he wasn't going to play the game Friday.

"Yo Nat, let's Skype Scott and tell him the goo-"I gave him a look. "I mean, the terrible news." Stiles muttered, opening his laptop. I laughed a bit.

"I honestly don't give a shit about him. He is a crappy friend and apparently also a very crappy boyfriend." I spoke and Stiles just grinned at me. I smiled back as he turned to the screen holding some toy gun I started laughing as I heard Scott pick up.

"What'd you find out?" Scott murmured. I sighed and laid back on Stiles bed, watching the two interact.

"He has a separated shoulder, pretty bad from what I heard." Stiles started messing with some trinket on his desk.

"Because of me?" Scott asked in disbelief. Did he not realize how much stronger he had become since turning?

"Because he's a tool." I cracked up really loud. Oh he totally was a tool. A big tool at that.

"Nat's there?" Stiles nodded. "Hey Nat!" I heard Scott shout. I got up and walked toward the screen preparing to say hello over Stiles shoulder when something on the screen caught my eye. I pinched Stiles before pointing at the corner of Scott's screen. He leaned in closer then looked up at me shocked.

"What?" Scott asked confused. I whispered to Stiles to type instead of speak to Scott.

"It looks like," Stiles screen froze before we could tell him. "God dammit!" I yelled.

"Nat calm down, just give it a minute." As Stile spoke the words gently, the computer unfroze and Stiles finished his sentence quickly.

"Someone's behind you." The screen paused as Scott brought up his own picture, I assumed. The sound was muted as well so Stiles and I were completely left in the dark. I glanced at Stiles to see him staring at me.

"He will be fine Nat, I promise." Stiles held his arms open to me and I walked into them. He closed his arms around me and we waited, staring at the screen.

We waited and waited but Scott's face never reappeared on the screen, but Stiles had thankfully gotten a text from Scott shortly after saying he was okay and it was just Derek. I frowned as I realized Derek would probably be a major part of our lives now. Scott was a wolf, just like Derek, and for Scott to find out any important information, we needed Derek. I was deep in thought when Stiles plopped down next to me on his bed.

"You crashing here tonight?" He asked, messing with his lacrosse stick.

"Yeah, I think so. The house is so creepy when you are there alone for so long." Stiles looked at me, nodding in agreement.

My parents had built a huge house because they thought they were going to have multiple children, at least I think that's why. That never happened and now I live in a house that consists of five bedrooms all of which have their own bathrooms, two other bathrooms, two living rooms, a giant kitchen, and a large dining room. My father refuses to move, and I wouldn't mind as much if he was home more.

"Do you think Scott is going to play Friday?" I asked, changing the subject. Stiles shook his head and I frowned.

"He's too stubborn. I'm calling it now, he is going to act like he won't play, but in the end he will. Then he will shift and kill everyone on the opposing team, winning us the game." Stiles spoke jokingly.

I laughed a bit before reaching back and grabbing a pillow, attempting to smack him with it. But alas, he had already beaten me and I took a pillow to the head. I acted a little hurt till he got closer to check on me when I hit him upside the head with the pillow.

"Not fair!" He exclaimed while chuckling. I shrugged, pretending to act innocent. He shook his head before walking closer and reaching his hands out. No. He was _not_ going to do this. Of course he would use tickling as a fighting tool.

"No, Stiles. Mercy, please, mercy!" I cried as he cornered me. He just smiled at me, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. We were just centimeters apart, and he was staring down at me with the most adorable grin I had ever seen. I started laughing and he relented, letting me out of the corner. I went and jumped onto his bed.

"This just goes to show how much I love you Nat, I didn't tickle you when I had the perfect opportunity too!" He exclaimed and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, we had told each other we loved each other multiple times, but now it felt like he was saying it differently. I glanced at him and gave him a smile. I might just be jumping to conclusions. Crushes do that to you, I guess.

"Whatever Stiles, I love you too." I swear to God his face lit up tenfold. He ran and jumped on the bed, I squealed a bit, I thought he was going to crush me! He started laughing and hugged me. I glanced at the clock.

"Shit Stiles, we need to sleep. It's already one." I groaned. He nodded, going to his dresser and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt before tossing them to me.

"Are you going to wear something of mine to school tomorrow, or are we stopping at your house in the morning?" He questioned, grabbing his own set of clothes to wear for the night.

I thought about telling him to take me home in the morning but decided against it. His clothes were comfy and I really didn't care if I was wearing guys clothing.

"I'll just wear yours, as long as it's clean." I scrunched my nose up thinking of the times Stiles had worn some not so clean items around me, and let's just say, it isn't pleasant.

He nodded happily before muttering he was going to change in the bathroom. I quickly changed into Stiles clothes and looked into the mirror. It wasn't the first time I had worn his clothes, but it just felt different. My stomach had butterflies in it again as I stared at my reflection, liking myself in his clothes, and even the thought of wearing his clothes more often, hint hint. I was totally crushing hard on Stiles .I heard a knock on the door and I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Hey Nat, you done?" Stiles called through the door. "Yeah," I called back. "All done."

Stiles came through the door only seconds later and jumped onto his bed before patting the spot next to him. I smiled and repeated his actions. We both got comfortable quickly and soon enough I was on the verge of sleep. I felt Stiles shift my way and heard him chuckle. He turned the light off and rolled over, kissing me on the temple, before slowly falling asleep. I laid there in shock. He only ever did that if I was afraid or stressed. And I am almost 100% positive he thought I was asleep. Does Stiles like me too? Do I actually have a shot with him?

* * *

I acted like it didn't happen. It didn't seem right to bring it up, plus I ended up thinking about it so much, I barely got any sleep. I was lagging behind and Stiles just laughed at me. I playfully glared before pleading with him to take me to Starbucks. I needed something to get me going for school.

"Fine Nat, but you're getting me banana-nut muffins." Stiles spoke as we climbed into his jeep. I nodded happily, it was the least I could do.

"Scott texted me and said he was going in early to talk to Coach. He is going to try and get out of the game." Stiles said softly and I just nodded.

I felt bad that Scott had to get out of his first game all because of this, because Derek couldn't keep his teeth in his mouth. Like it could have been any of us that night. _Derek could have bit anyone of us or those officers. _The thought hit me hard. Scott's life was going to change way more than it already had, and I felt a giant sadness for him.

"Poor Scotty." I murmured. Stiles frowned a little as we pulled into Starbucks parking lot. It was somewhat filled with adults and teens. I recognized a few people and waved at them. Stiles found a parking spot and we walked into the shop. We walked up to the line and just started chatting, when I heard that unmistakable voice.

"Hey Nat." Jackson spoke with ease, standing behind Stiles and I. He looked like he was in pain, and it was understandable. Why was he going places other than a doctor? He just separated his shoulder for god's sake. I ignored him. I truly didn't want to be friends with him. He cheated on his girlfriend purposely, and was only friends with me when it suited his fancy.

"Nat?" He questioned, getting more and more confused with each ticking second. "Nat, what the hell? Talk to me." I just leaned closer to Stiles. Stiles got the hint and put his arm around my shoulder. I started smiling at him when I felt someone grab my hand and pull me back some.

"Nat, seriously, you said we could be friends. Why are you acting like this?" He asked, angrier than confused now. I scoffed at him and tried to pull away and he just gripped harder. Stiles turned, and upon seeing the scene, got pissed.

"Jackson, let her go. **Now.**" Stiles spoke with a deadly calm voice that shocked me even. Jackson glared but let go. I rubbed my wrist, knowing it would bruise. "Lemme see Nat." Stiles spoke softly. I did, knowing he wouldn't lash out. He sighed, and placed a kiss on my wrist. I blushed so hard I probably looked like a tomato, and Stiles just grinned at me like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry Natalie. But please tell me why you're acting like this?" Jackson, who I forgot about when Stiles lips touched my wrist, questioned. I frowned, turning toward him slightly, Stiles took hold of my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I smiled up at him before glancing at Jackson.

"Jackson, I was going to be your friend. Even after you ditched me so you could go out with Lydia. But then not three days after I give you a second chance at friendship, you're kissing me, trying to get me to kiss you even after I told you I didn't like you like that. While you have a girlfriend. And let me repeat, the same girlfriend you ditched me for in the first place. It's shady shit Jackson, and I'm not into it. I hope you tell Lydia, because if you don't, I will. She may not be nice, but she doesn't deserve to be cheated on." I finished my rant and turned back to the counter, ordering a muffin for Stiles and a strawberry and crème shake for myself. Funny how I came here for caffeine and ended up getting something that had no caffeine whatsoever. As I was about to pay, Stiles handed a bill over to the cashier. I gaped at him.

"I was going to pay Stiles!" He just smirked at me before taking his muffin. He went and sat down at a table by the entrance without a word. I glanced at Jackson, who was ordering whatever. I would tell Lydia, because even she doesn't deserve to be lied to and cheated on.

"Strawberry&crème?" The server called. I grabbed my drink and smiled politely before walking over to Stiles. I fake-glared at him.

"Why didn't you let me pay? I said I owed you a muffin!" I exclaimed. I was truly confused as to why he paid, but my thoughts went back to last night. I blushed and looked down. Stiles just chuckled.

"No Nat, I am talking about your homemade Banana Nut Muffins. And I don't mean just one." Stiles gave me a look indicating he would most likely eat them all. I started laughing, seriously? He wanted me to bake for him? I nodded.

"This weekend? Does that sound okay? I'll make you a tin of them." Stiles eyes lit up at the proposition. He nodded and I smiled. "Thank you Stiles, for everything." I murmured, placing my hand over his, seeing how much bigger his hands are than mine made me smile.

"It's no problem Natalie, I like seeing you happy." He spoke softly, tracing his long fingers around my hand. I swear to god, we probably look like a couple right now and I was relishing in that fact. But our moment was soon interrupted by Stiles phone going off from a text message.

"Oh, hey." Stiles yanked his hand back. "It's Scott, he said he backed out, but he wants to talk to us before school. We better head out." Stiles said, throwing his stuff away, I nodded before throwing my cup away and heading outside to the jeep. I saw Jackson's car right next to Stiles and shook my head.

We got to school pretty fast and met up with Scott. He told us that Coach threatened to pull him back to the bench if he didn't play Friday, and apparently Coach thought Scott did drugs and was gay. I started laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. Scott gay? Nope. Not even a chance. The thought of it made me laugh.

* * *

The boys and I sat waiting in English when the class started. It was some boring lesson, so I ended up dozing off. God, I don't even understand how I had good grades. I went on like that until math class, two periods later. Scott had been called up to the board and Lydia started talking to him before finishing the problem and heading to her seat, which happened to be right next to me.

"Natalie, you need to make sure he plays tomorrow. Jackson is fucked up because of what he did and we need to win." Lydia whispered to me. I looked at her confused.

"He can't Lydia." I muttered, looking at my sheet. She scoffed.

"Like hell he can't. He is almost as good as Jackson, even better with Jackson injured. We need him Nat, please." I scowled at her.

"Don't call me that Lydia, you lost that when you decided to be a complete bitch too me for no reason." I whispered angrily. I seriously wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Nat- er Natalie, I want to talk to you about it. I want to explain myself, I would like to be friends with you again." She whispered pleadingly.

I didn't know what she was up too. I doubted that she wanted to be friends again, but I decided I would hear her out.

"Fine, during lunch. Meet me in the Foods room." I murmured, still looking at my paper but not even giving it any thought. She nodded happily.

"At least get Scott to think about the game please? We can't afford to lose." She finished the conversation before turning back to her paper.

I sat there staring off into space, confused at why Lydia wanted to be friends again after so many years. I doubted she had any good reason. I wasn't that gullible, but I would give her a chance. Everybody deserved a second one, right?

* * *

I was walking down the hall toward the foods room to meet Lydia when I saw papa Stilinski. I looked around confused, seeing no trouble. I glanced down the hall and saw Scott and Stiles. I rushed to them, hearing a snippet of the officer's conversation about a curfew. What?

"What's going on?" I asked the boys, who apparently didn't see me coming.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott muttered glumly. Stiles glanced at him shocked.

"Unbelievable! My dad is out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants." Stiles said, sounding completely pissed off. I would be too though, so I understand.

"Stiles, babe, I know your pissed, but you can't tell your dad about Derek. He could do or say something about Scott." I murmured, resting my hand on his arm. Scott nodded at me, agreeing.

"But I can do something." Stiles spoke, walking away from us rather quickly. I glanced at Scott, confused. I chased after Stiles, leaving Scott behind. I grabbed his arm and turned him.

"Stiles, what are you planning?" I questioned. He looked directly in my eyes as he answered.

"I'm going to find the other half of the body. Will you help me?" He asked and I couldn't say no. I didn't want papa Stilinski to get hurt searching for an imaginary animal.

"I will. But I gotta get going, I'll meet you at the jeep, alright?" I asked walking to the foods room.

"Yeah. Why are you skipping lunch?" He asked, heading to the cafeteria.

"I got some things to do. Talk to you later." I spoke easily as I rounded the corner.

* * *

I was sitting on a table in the foods room. Lydia was about 5 minutes late, I bet she forgot completely. I was about to get up in leave when she entered the room. She smiled slightly.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the hall with Allison and Scott." She smirked as if she had just heard a joke.

"Whatever Lydia, just explain." I muttered, not wanting to be here for much longer.

"Look Natalie, we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other if Scott and Allison start dating, so I figured I would explain myself." She paused. "In sixth grade when I started, you know, being a bitch, it was when my parents got divorced." She explained. I raised my brow at her and she nodded. I never even knew that her parents got divorced.

"I was jealous of you. Remember we always went to your house? Your parents were so nice, and you could tell they loved each other. And I would go home and find my parents fighting. That's when I first got mean, I guess. And when they finally divorced, I just got worse. Your parent's never fought, they paid attention to you. Mine fought all the time and never paid attention, just gave me whatever I wanted. I know it sounds petty, and it is. It was really stupid of me, and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me?"

Call me stupid, but I felt for her, but at the same time, I didn't. Scott never acted like that when his parents. I nodded.

"One chance Lydia." She smiled happily.

"I truly am sorry Nat." I smiled at her. I did miss her, I had been friends with her over six years when she started being bitchy. I needed to tell her about Jackson before I could feel right about our friendship.

"Lydia, Jackson kissed me the other night at your party-"Lydia cut me off.

"I know Nat, Jackson told me everything and told me to tell you sorry." She smiled and I nodded surprised.

"I'm going to head to class Lyd." I scrawled my cell number on a paper and handed it to her. "Text me later alright?" She nodded and I started walking to History.

* * *

When I got to the door, Scott was standing there.

"Natalie." In his arms was my jacket I wore to the party.

"I didn't even know I left it! Where did you find it?" I asked, happily taking the jacket from him.

"Allison gave it to me, it was in her locker. She told me to give it to you along with her number." He gave me a scrap of paper with Allison's number on it. "Nat, this was in the woods with Allison's jacket when I shifted the night of the party." I raised my brow at him.

"I thought Allison had it?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"She thought Lydia put it there to give to you. What did Derek and you talk about?" He asked, deadly serious.

"Nothing Scott. Honestly." I spoke easily, it was true.

"I gotta go Nat, I'll talk to you later." Scott walked around me and disappeared. I stood there confused, before walking into my history room.

Stiles and I pulled up to Scott's house right after school. I had no idea why we were here, Stiles gave me almost no information. Stiles ran up to Scott's room, pulling me along with him. Scott was sitting on his desk chair repairing his lacrosse stick.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so" Stiles waved his hand to signal Scott to start talking. I looked at Scott confused, and I gave Stiles a look. Seriously, that kid and Adderall.

"Okay what am I missing here?" Scott took a deep breath.

"I found something of Derek Hales." Scoot spoke, answering both of our questions. I was shocked, too say the least.

"Are you kidding? What?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"There's something there, I could smell blood." I gasped in surprise.

"That's awesome! I mean that's terrible." I gave Stiles a look that told him to shut up.

"Blood? Whose?" I asked. Derek actually killed someone. I covered my mouth in shock.

"I don't know. But when we do, Stiles, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." With that Scott threw the repaired lacrosse stick onto his bed.

* * *

We walked into the hospital about thirty minutes later. Stiles pointed out the morgue and Scott went through the door.

"Good luck, I guess." Stiles muttered to him, Scott just nodded.

I walked to the front desk, turning to see none other than Lydia. She smiled and waved. I smiled back politely and Stiles gaped at me.

"Your friends with her now?" I nodded at him. "Why?" He was so confused and his face was so cute, all scrunched up.

"Because Stiles, it's not worth it to hold onto a grudge. She apologized. But like the saying goes_, "Forgive but never forget." _He nodded, frowning a little.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Nat. You know how she is. She's manipulative." I nodded in agreement.

"I know, don't worry." I grabbed his hand before pulling us to sit on the chairs. I saw Scott's mom and slapped Stiles. He grabbed two magazines and handed me one to cover my face with. I glanced at his and it was a friggen menstrual cycle pamphlet. I started laughing so hard and he just looked at me confused. I shook my head glancing up only to see Jackson and Lydia in a full-blown make-out section. Over her my ass, Jackson. I felt the magazine being ripped out of my hands.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, my heart rate dropped a bit, but when I looked up, it was Scott.

"The scent was the same." He murmured. Stiles and I stood up.

"You sure?" Stiles asked, slinging an arm around me. We were about to head out, and I'm pretty sure we would be heading to Derek's place soon.

"Yeah, it was for sure the same." Scott said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"So, he did bury the other half of the body on his property." I sighed, leaning into Stiles side. Stiles squeezed me.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Stiles spoke excitedly.

"I say we use it and get him off the streets. Who knows if he will kill again?" I questioned, not really wanting an answer.

"How can we use it?" Scott asked hurriedly. We all wanted to leave.

"Tell us something first, Scott. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" Stiles asked the question that had also been on my mind.

"There were bite marks on the legs, guys. Bite marks." He stared each of us in the eye. I nodded.

"Alright, then. We're going to need shovels." I recommended as we walked out of the hospital, Stiles' arm still comfortably around me.

* * *

It was dark, and it was late. The boys had told their parents they were staying at my house tonight, because my father still wasn't back. Not even a message. Isn't that like, illegal? How can he just leave me for almost two weeks? My mind was clouded with these thoughts as we waited for Derek to leave his house. After about an hour, he did and we pulled up to his house not five minutes later.

As we got out of the car, Scott looked around confused.

"Guys, something's different." He inhaled the air, still looking confused. I glanced at him before handing him a shovel from Stiles jeep.

"Different how?" Stiles asked as we got to the plot of dirt Scott had smelt the blood. I looked at them both.

"Let's get this over with boys." I muttered before sinking my shovel into the ground, the boys following my lead.

The time passed and it was almost like we hadn't made any progress. It was ridiculous.

"This is taking forever!" Scott groaned, leaning against the side of the hole. I nodded in agreement, copying his pose.

"Come on guys, just keep going." Stiles spoke, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Stiles, what if Derek comes back?" I asked, coming up with several scenarios in my head, and none of them ending well.

"Uh, we get out of here." He answered shortly. I frowned.

"And if he catches us?" Stiles looked up then.

"Well, I don't think he would do anything to you, so, Scott would run one way and I would run the other." I regretted even asking him. Scott and I got back to work, wanting to leave soon.

"I hate that plan!" Scott exclaimed unhappily. Stiles just shrugged. I heard a clink a minute or so later.

"Whoa, stop stop stop!" Stiles practically yelled.

I turned away, not wanting to see. It was probably really gruesome.

"Hurry!" Scott whispered "I'm trying! Did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Stiles replied. A couple seconds later the both screamed, causing me to scream. I turned ever so slightly and saw the wolfs head. I glared at them for frightening me.

"What the hell is that?" I exclaimed. "That is not human!" I pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah Nat, we can see that." Stiles said, annoyed. I shrugged, and he turned his attention to Scott. "I thought you said you smelled human blood?"

"I told you something was different!" Scott defended himself.

"This doesn't make sense, guys." My mind couldn't wrap around this situation. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we gotta cover this up." Scott and I get started immediately but I stopped when Stiles didn't start. I looked up, seeing him staring at a flower.

"What is it Stiles?" Scott grunted, noticing neither of us working.

"That flower its wolfsbane." I was confused. Why would wolfsbane be at Derek's? I thought it was toxic for werewolves.

"What's that?" I gaped at Scott. He didn't even know what wolfsbane was.

"Scott, we fricken watched The Wolf Man when we were twelve!" I exclaimed, literally face palming. This kid, I swear. He just gave me a look that showed he clearly didn't remember.

"You are so unprepared for this." Stiles jumped out of the hole and helped me out. I waited as he pulled the flower, a long string followed after it. By the time it was finally unwound, you could make out a giant spiral. This left me even more confused than before.

"Guys." Scott whispered softly. I turned, gasping at what I saw. It was a girl, who was probably very beautiful when she was alive. I covered my mouth and looked away, tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh god." Stiles spoke, looking at the ground.

* * *

I was standing next to the jeep by Scott. It was a sad scene in front of us. Medical examiners were examining the girl's grave, police were everywhere. Scott and I heard a creak and looked up to see an officer putting Derek Hale in the back of a police car. He glared at Scott and I and I just look at the ground. Scott his arm around me.

"It's okay now, Nat." He whispered.

"It just doesn't feel right Scott. I don't know." I muttered, glancing at the car. And getting into said car was none other than Stiles Stilinski.

"Oh my God, what is he doing?" Scott just looked at me surprised before turning around, scratching his head. I just stood there and gaped, watching the scene unfold even more as Stiles was pulled from the car by his dad. They were in a heated discussion which came to a quick close as Stiles walked back to us, motioning us to get in the jeep. I got into the backseat and the boy's had me looking up stuff about wolfsbane.

"Guys, I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." I murmured, scrolling through my phone.

"Just keep looking, Nat. Maybe it's like, a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill you know." He glanced at Scott. "Maybe it's something you have to learn."

"I'll put it on my to do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." I groaned internally. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep for a week. But it was their first game, and Scott needed help. So I was going.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles spoke to himself, still on the other topic. I shook my head, returning to my phone.

"Stop it!" Scott exclaimed. I looked up, shocked at his outburst. What had Stiles done? "Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying this so much!" Stiles glanced at him concerned.

"Scotty, are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on the back of his arm, he yanked away from me almost instantly though.

"No! I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." He shouted, grabbing his head. I leaned back and away from him. I was sort of scared to be honest.

"Scott your gonna have to accept this sooner rather than later." Stiles spoke calmly, not even flinching at Scott erratic behavior.

"I can't-"Stiles cut him off.

"Well, your gonna have too. You-"Scott then cut Stiles off.

"No, I can't breathe." He gasped out, I leaned forward again worried about him. Stiles mouthed at me to back up and I ignored him.

"What's happening? Stiles asked confused. I shrugged, not sure what I could do to help.

"Pullover!" He muttered, grabbing Stiles bag and pulled out the wolfsbane. I didn't know Stiles had kept it. "You kept it? Stop the car!" Scott shouted. Stiles pulled onto the side of the road with a screeching halt. He quickly got out of the jeep with the bag, tossing it into the woods. I turned back to Scott, but only seeing thin air.

"Stiles!" I yelled. He whipped around and his mouth dropped open. He ran back and got in, pulling out his cellphone.

* * *

"Hey Helen." Stiles spoke as we rounded a bend on the road. "I just need to know if you have gotten any odd calls." He paused, listening to Helen. "Uh, like and odd person, or a dog like individual roaming the streets." I gaped at him. Was he trying to get hung up on? Another pause between the two, and Stiles face went into panic. "No! Wait, wait! Wait! Ugh!" He threw his phone in the back of the jeep. I shook my head at him.

"Dog-like individual?" I chuckled a bit. He glanced at me, breaking into a grin and laughing at himself.

"I don't know. I panicked." I nodded in understanding. He pulled to the shoulder of the road. "What now?"

"I think you should take me home so I can shower, take a nap, and be able to get ready to go to your game tonight. You are picking me up, right?" I smiled at him and he nodded, pulling back onto the road. "Do you think he will be alright?" I questioned, looking out the window. Stiles laced his fingers through mine.

"Yeah Nat, I think he will be just fine."

I showered quickly and got into some sweats. It was 2 so I had a few hours to sleep. I laid in bead, thinking about everything. My feeling for Stiles were growing more and more every day, Scott was a werewolf as was Derek Hale, who we got arrested for killing a girl. My father was still M.I.A. I laid back in bed, drifting off. I got up around 5 so I did my hair which was now dry, ate a little something, and did my make up before changing into a pair of black skinnies, an oversized sweatshirt of Stiles' and some boots. I tossed on a jacket, just incase. The nights were cold now. I heard a few loud honks. I smiled, knowing it was Stiles. I ran outside, locking the house up behind me.

"Hey!" I said happily as I got into the jeep. He smiled back, reversing the car.

"Hey Nat, you look better. You looked exhausted this afternoon." I nodded.

"Yeah, I feel way better too. I'm kind of worried about tonight. Will you talk to Scott one more time before the game?" I pleaded. He sighed but nodded. I looked down. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt Stiles."

"I know Nat. I feel the same, but Scott is so set on this. I think he will be okay on the field, as long as nothing really sets him off." I nodded in agreement, the school coming into view. I bid Stiles a goodbye and headed to the field and he went to the school.

* * *

I sat on the bleachers, reading the local news on my phone. I felt someone sit beside me and looked up.

"Hey Lydia." I smiled at her before going back to my phone.

"I'm so happy Scott is playing. We are definitely going to win now!" She squealed happily, clapping her hands. Yes people, she squealed. Oh the joy of people.

"Yeah, he really wanted to play." I murmured. I had a bad feeling. I went back to my phone, and shortly after I heard Lydia greet Allison. I looked up and smiled at her she smiled back before sitting beside me. He father who was in tow, sat behind us.

"Hello Natalie, I'm Chris, Allison's father. Allison told me you two were friends?" I nodded. It wasn't very true at the moment, but I could tell Allison and I would end up being good friends.

"Yeah, hey. Nice to meet you! I'm Natalie Phillips!" I smiled and he raised a brow.

"Would you happen to be Arthur's daughter?" I looked at him confused, but nodded. "Tell him Chris Argent said hello, and I can't wait to speak with him." It was kind of creepy, but my dad knew a lot of people, so I didn't take it to heart. I just smiled and looked to the field.

They started up, and all I could do is pray to god Scott didn't phase. Everything was going fine, but even though Scott was open, nobody would pass too him. Jackson scored, and Lydia pulled out some sign and got Allison to stand and hold it. I didn't really look until I saw Scott staring up at us.

In big, block letter were the words "WE LUV U JACKSON" I seriously groaned internally. Poor Scotty. The game continued, with no points on our side.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's dad asked.

"Number 11." I answered, watching the field.

"Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." Lydia spoke nastily, I gave her a look and she shrugged, but backed off the subject.

"I hope he is okay." Allison sounded worried. I was worried too, just for a different, scarier reason.

Lydia decided to hold up another sign, something about motivating Jackson. Allison didn't even want to get up and help her, you could totally tell. The ref blew the whistle and they were off. Scott had gotten the ball when I wasn't looking and he totally flipped over a guy and made the goal. It was amazing! I heard Coach yell for everyone to pass to Scott. I smiled and clapped. Lydia looked pissed. They started again and the opponent literally just passed Scott the ball. It was then I knew Scott was probably somewhat shifted.

"Oh god." I muttered to myself. I made an excuse to leave, walking down to sit by Stiles. As I was about to sit, Scott made a goal. And Scott also wrecked the goalies stick. It was insane, the ball went right through the net of the stick!

"Stiles, he is somewhat shifted right now." I muttered, Stiles looked up at me in excitement.

"Hey Nat! Can you believe how good Scott is? "Stiles spoke, looking back to the field, apparently not hearing what I said.

I figured to just relax, Stiles was fine. I sat next to him and watched as Scott got the ball again, and as he was about to shoot, he paused. He just stood there. I glanced at Stiles confused before the realization hit me. Scott was shifting. Like, full shifting. But moments later, he made the goal with seconds to spare. I jumped up, cheering happily with Stiles. I jumped and hugged him. Scott hadn't completely turned and we had won the match. I was incredibly happy and Stiles holding me just made me happier.

"He did it Stiles! He actually did it!" Stiles laughed letting go off me, but keeping an arm around my waist.

"He didn't even eat anyone!" I started laughing. Stiles and I were about to go talk to his dad, put were given the 'Shhh' finger. Stiles and I glanced at each other.

* * *

We were on our way to find Scott, the news we had just found out was major. Derek was released because the killer was determined to be an animal. We were walking down the hall to the locker room. We walked in just in time to see Scott and Allison kissing I looked away blushing. We stood there silently as they finished. As Allison left, she murmured goodnight to us.

"We kissed. Twice." Scott mumbled, still in dream land, Stiles and I glanced at each other, having a silent discussion.

"We saw that." Stiles answered. I looked down blushing. "Pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked jokingly.

"I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad." Scott exclaimed happily. I faked a smile at him. Stiles put his hand on my lower back, leading me to leave.

"Yeah," Stiles chuckled a bit. "We'll talk later then." We were just about to leave when Scott grabbed Stiles.

"What?" Scott asked confused. Stiles just sighed and I looked down.

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles replied. He didn't even tell him half of the story.

"And?" Scott pressed. Stiles looked at me before answering Scott.

"To keep it simple, medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail." He spoke, running a hand through his short hair.

"Are you kidding?" Scott's good mood almost vanishing.

"No." Stiles spoke angrily. "And here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura." He paused, looking down. "Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott asked shocked.

"Derek's sister." I spoke sadly. Stiles just shook his head, glancing at me. Scott was staring at us, he was complete shocked.

"Sister?" Scott choked out. I nodded. "I gotta go guys, I just need to process this." Scott murmured, walking past us. I nodded again in understanding.

"That went way better than expected. I thought he would flip total and complete shit." I spoke to Stiles, sitting in the jeep that sat in front of my house.

"I definitely didn't think he would react so well. I didn't think he would "flip complete shit" though." Stiles smirked at me. I laughed at bit at my choice of words.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow or Monday, alright? I'll probably text you later too." I smiled at him, grabbing my purse from the jeep's floor.

"Yeah, you said you would bake for me remember?" He winked at me and I nodded.

"I'll come over tomorrow then. Bye Stiles." It was then I decided to try to make my interest in him known. I leaned over and gave him a long kiss on the cheek, before pulling back. I kid you not, his face was so dazed, and mine was probably tomato red again. I got out of the jeep and shut the door just in time to hear a quick "Bye Nat!"

* * *

I walked inside, my heart pounding and I was smiling like an idiot. I placed my purse on the coat rack and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I flicked on the lights and let out a frightened scream.

"Oh my god dad! Why are you here? In the dark? God, are you trying to scare me to death?" He just glanced at me.

"Hello Natalie. I heard you met Chris Argent." He spoke in a monotone voice. I was confused.

"Yeah, I did. When did you get back? Why are you just sitting in the dark?" I questioned, walking to the fridge and grabbing a water.

"I am just stopping by to check on you. I have some other business to attend too. You'll be alright I suppose. I got back about an hour ago." I stared blankly at him.

"You're leaving again? You have been gone for two weeks and you're leaving again?" He just nodded.

"I needed more clothes." He explained shortly. I faked a smile and nodded.

"Well, I'm tired so, I guess I'll see you later? How long will you be gone this time?" I asked, completely over him.

"Another week or two. Stay safe Natalie. I'll explain next time I am home." With that, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door. I felt my eyes water and I blinked back tears. I wouldn't cry. Not over this.

I got upstairs and changed into some PJ's, climbing into bed. I sent a congrats text to Scott, and a goodnight one to Stiles. I turned off my light and drifted in to a sleep, dreaming about the boy my mind always floats too.

* * *

**Hey, alright! How did you guys like this one? I had a good time writing the Nat/Stiles scenes, oh my god I just love them together. Poor Nat, her dad is always gone**** It will be explained soon enough. Review and let me know what you think! I love feedback, and it tends to get me to write faster!**

**-TheMidnightSpark**


	5. When the Truth comes Out

**Hey guys! New chapter! How have you guys been liking season 3 so far? I love it! And did any of you see Dylan O'Brian in The Internship? Totally sassy, he is so cute! I loved all the review's I have gotten, you guys are so nice! I am so totally sorry for how long this took, July has been a really, really busy month for me. Its funny how I got out more chapter's while I was in school! I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I did delete the authors note that took up chapter fours spot!**

**Shout-outs!**

_**To bbymojo, I totally agree. I have a point where I want them to get together, not too far from now, but a lot will happen between now and then. I seriously love your feedback and opinions! You have absolutely no idea how happy you made me when you called Nat and Stiles adorable! I am happy that people like the pairing!:) Thanks for your review!**_

_**To the guest Kel, thank you so much! That is one of the best review's a writer can hear! I absolutely love when people like the Nat/Stiles pairing so you saying they were cute together made me so happy! Don't worry! Give it another couple chapter's and they will kiss, I promise!:) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**To JessieHillX, awe! Thank you! I am the exact same as I am rewatching the first season and watching season 3. Don't worry! I don't plan on stopping, I love writing this story! Thanks for the review!:)**_

_**To Guest Jamie F, awe, I love hearing that! Nat's dad totally is, and with no reason at this point. I won't stop, don't worry! Thanks for your review!:)**_

_**To LynZann, Thanks! And don't worry, we will find out soon!;)**_

_**To Guest N, Oh, you're review made me smile! I love that he seems terrifying! I was literally going to answer your question in this chapter, but ultimately took it out. I sort of regret it now, seeing I have quite a few reviews about Natalie's dad, but it will be found out in a chapter or so!**_

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love them, and take them all to heart when I am writing!**

**By the way, along with Nat's links, her father is now on there as well! He is portrayed by Jon Hamm, but the picture on there is one that I think fits Natalies dad the most, check it out!(:**

**On to the story! Anything you recognize isn't mine!**

* * *

I woke up suddenly, my heart racing and beads of sweat on my forehead. I glanced around my room, checking to see if anything had been touched. When I saw that nothing had happened, I sat there in confusion. I couldn't remember what had spooked me awake. I glanced at the clock, seeing I had woken only minutes before my clock was supposed to go off. I pulled the covers off and went to get ready for the day.

I had caught a ride to school with Matt, who had been kind enough to offer. We didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence. When we got to school, I murmured a thank you and gave him a small hug before walking to my locker where I saw the boys standing. I hadn't talked to Scott since the locker room incident Saturday night, but he did send me a thank-you text.

I had gone over to Stiles house yesterday and made him those muffin's he asked for. I know I eat a lot but my god, that boy can just eat and eat. Out of the batch of 24 muffins, he had at least eight within an hour's time! We didn't do much, we, and when I say we, I mean I, baked, ate, and played Assassins Creed 3 for a while, before I realized I had homework due the next day. I decided that I would just walk home, it wasn't too far, and it was nice. I hugged him goodbye, and as I let go, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. On his way back up, he spoke softly.

"Bye Nat." Before he stood up and smiled a cheeky smile.

I'm almost positive he was showing his interest in me at that point. I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling the whole day. I even smiled as I did my _homework. _I was practically walking on cloud nine, and only because I thought Stiles had shown some interest. I can only imagine how I would act if something did amount from this.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I spoke cheerfully. Scott smiled at me, and nodded a bit, Stiles looked a bit confused.

"Why did you want to walk today? I could have picked you up." He had texted me earlier, something about a ride, but I didn't want to just cancel on Matt so I told Stiles not to worry about it. I smiled a bit.

"I didn't walk? I caught a ride with Matt." Stiles frowned a bit.

"Matt? The guy who is on our lacrosse team?" I nodded, before turning and opening my locker. "But he has this whole evil vibe going on!" Stiles complained and I just snickered.

"Evil? Stiles, come on." I shook my head, shutting my locker. We proceeded down the hall, and Stiles kept complaining about Matt until Scott cut him off.

"I had this messed up nightmare last night." Scott shuddered a bit and went on to explain his nightmare. Apparently Allison and him were in a school bus, and he killed her? It sounded terrifying.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked, Scott had kind of left it. I just concluded that he killed her.

"I don't know, I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." I felt for Scott, and this whole conversation had me thinking about what had woke me up. I still had no clue if it was a nightmare, or something loud had woken me. I quickly shook the thought out of my head as Stiles started to speak.

"Really? I have. It usually ends a little differently." I knew what he was talking about, and my face, I'm sure, went bright red.

"I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real" Scott muttered, I smiled at Stiles.

"Stiles, hun, not so much detail next time." I snickered as he scowled playfully at me and shrugged.

"Noted." He slung his arm around me before turning to Scott. "Lemme take a guess here-"Scott cut him off.

"No, I know. You think it has something to with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control or something." Stiles scoffed.

"No of course not." He paused. Scott and I glanced at him before he sputtered the rest of the sentence. "Yeah. That's totally it. Sorry." Stiles gave him a sheepish look, "But hey, c'mon it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think your handling this pretty amazingly." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Scott. It's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginner's class you can take. It's learn as you go, pretty much." I smiled at him, he gave a half-smile back.

"True as that is, Nat, there may be a teacher." I heard Stiles suck in a breath, and that's when it hit me. Derek.

"Derek?" Stiles exclaimed, smacking Scott on the back of the head. I hid a smile, he was so cute. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" I groaned mentally. It was still a sore subject. We were sitting ducks if Derek wanted revenge, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." I felt my stomach tense up, as if something bad was about to happen.

"How real?" Stiles murmured, pulling me a little tighter too him. We were getting closer to the exit. It was a short cut to get to Biology.

"Like it actually happened." Scott muttered as we walked through the door. What we saw made us stop in shock. It was a crime scene, it was gruesome, and it brought tears to my eyes. It looked like what Scott had described.

"I think, I think it actually did Scott." Stiles quickly turned me and rushed us inside. He glanced down at me.

"You okay?" He murmured gently, and I gave him a false smile.

"I'm fine, but we need to find Allison." He gave me a look, clearly noting that I wasn't fine. I wasn't, did Scott do that? Where did all the blood come from? Was Allison okay?

"Yeah we do, she isn't answering her texts" Scott was freaking out. His eyes were panicked, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You know, it could just be a coincidence. A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles spoke, trying and failing at calming Scott down.

"Please, just help me find her?" Scott pleaded. I nodded, pulling out from Stiles hold.

I walked away from the guys, not seeing her anywhere. I knew her locker was near Scotts, but she wasn't there. I hear a loud bang, and turned around, shocked at the sight. Scott had just demolished a locker, luckily, it seemed as if nobody else had noticed. Scoot glanced around before backing away, right into somebody. It happened to be Allison, and I felt my stomach unknot. I sighed in relief, before walking away to find Stiles. I found him still looking around for Allison. He saw me coming and quirked an eyebrow. I nodded.

"He destroyed a locker, but he found her." Stiles sighed in relief.

"Let's get to bio, we will just meet Scott there." I nodded in agreement, and as we started walking, I reached my hand down and entwined my fingers with his. He smiled down at me, not saying anything, and I blushed. As we were about to walk into the door, the speaker made a buzzing sound. Stiles and I glanced up, probably thinking the same thing: School's canceled.

"Attention, students. This is your principle. I know your all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." I groaned, I could use another day off, just hanging out with Stiles. He smirked, opening the door for me.

"After you." I smiled, walking into the room, Stiles following quickly behind.

* * *

I was seated right next to Stiles, Scott sat in front of us. Harris was writing on the board, and I was doodling on my paper.

"Was it my blood on the door?" Scott whispered to us. I shrugged.

"It could have been animal blood." I murmured, not looking up from my paper.

"Yeah, you could have caught a rabbit or something." Stiles spoke, leaning forward a little bit.

"And did what?" Oh my god, I forget how clueless Scott is sometimes.

"Ate it, Scott." I looked up, annoyed. I was being snappy and felt impatient, and I suddenly didn't feel well.

"Raw?" Scott asked, confused. I groaned mentally, wanting to get up and smack him on the back of the head.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles spoke sarcastically, and I let out a small laugh. "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

"Scott I woul-"I was quickly cut off by none other than Mr. Harris.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." I heard Stiles scoff. "And Ms. Phillips, causing a disturbance is unlike you. I think you three could benefit from a little distance, don't you agree?" I wasn't surprised. I sighed, grabbing my things.

"What? No." Stiles groaned, it made me smile a little.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris spoke with a smirk, Stiles gave a fake laugh.

Harris pointed where the boys were to move too, but let me stay in my seat. I set my things back down. I started taking the notes off the board when I heard a girl in the front of the room gasp. I looked up in time to see her stand.

"I think they found something!" She exclaimed loudly, I shot out of my seat, running over to the window. A man was being pulled on a stretcher. I put my hand to my mouth in shock, taking a step back, when the man sat up, screaming and yelling. We all jumped, and I let out a little scared squeal. I felt a hand pull me back. I was backed up against Stiles chest, staring at Scott.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott muttered, staring at us.

"This is good. This is good! He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that!" Stiles spoke, trying to cheer Scott up.

"Stiles…. I did that." My eye's widened in horror at the tragic truth, but was it really Scott?

* * *

We had gotten our lunch, and were now sitting down at our usual table, as Scott was listing off similarities between the bus attack and his dream.

"But dreams aren't memories, Scott." I cut Scott off.

"Then it wasn't a dream!" Scott exclaimed, "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles questioned lightly. I picked up my apple and bit into it.

"During the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guy." I scoffed.

"Scott, you don't even know if that's true." He gave a half-hearted glare in my direction.

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott murmured, looking down sadly. I frowned.

"No." Stiles spoke abruptly. "You're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." His words somewhat eased my thoughts. Scott would be alright. Everything would be fine.

"Figure what out?" I heard a preppy voice speak as the chair next to me was pulled out. I glanced up, only to see a smiling Lydia, and a scowling Stiles.

"Homework, Lydia. Why are you sitting here?" I heard the distaste in Stiles voice and gave him a look before turning to Lydia and smiling sweetly.

"What he means is, why aren't you sitting at your usual table?" I tried to cover up Stiles harshness. She just shrugged, sitting down.

Just then more people started sitting down. I gave a gentle smile at the faces I didn't recognize, and gave a full out grin when I saw a friend I hadn't seen in a while; Danny.

"Danny!" I squealed in delight. "How are you? I didn't see you at all over summer!" He smiled at me as he sat down, next to Stiles who was across from me.

"I'm doing good Nat, I was away for the summer with my dad." I nodded in understanding.

"Get up." I heard a rough voice speak, I glanced up to see Jackson glaring at a guy I didn't know the name of. I frowned.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy complained, Danny smirked as he answered.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." The guy groaned, grabbing his things and moving to a different table. Jackson sat down. I had to laugh. For one thing, Lydia was his best friend's girlfriend, and two, he was gay, so I highly doubted that he would be looking at any coin-slot. I went back to picking at my food. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny spoke, picking up a conversation.

"I heard mountain lion." I was about to correct him but Lydia beat me too it.  
"A cougar _is_ a mountain." Jackson gave her a look. "Isn't it?" I frowned at the interaction. Lydia was smarter than that. I kept my mouth shut though, it wasn't my place.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." Jackson spoke, giving no consideration. I gaped as I felt my blood boil.

"Jackson, he probably had a wife, kids even. Show some respect." I snapped, and everyone besides Scott and Stiles stared. They knew I would voice my opinions if the situation required it. Allison didn't seem shocked, and smiled at me. I smiled back gently. Jackson shut his mouth, so I honestly didn't care about their reaction. Stiles glanced at Jackson.

"I just found out who he was, he wasn't a 'Tweaker'." Stiles glanced at the rest of us. "Check it out." He held up his phone, and a video started playing.

"The sheriff Department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical conditions." The newscast ended at that.

"Wait, I know that guy!" Scott blurted out. I glanced at Scott, shocked.

"You do?" Allison asked, concerned. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." We sat in silence for a minute or so, all of us processing it.

The silence was broken by none other than Lydia Martian.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like, hmm. Oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?" Scott and Allison's eye's widened. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Allison swallowed her water, nodding slightly.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." I could see Allison didn't want Lydia to come. I felt bad, but felt worse for Scott.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us _ar_e hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia finished with a smile. I glanced at Scott, who was just recovering from the words 'Hanging out'.

"Hanging out?" Scott's asked in confusion. He glanced at Allison. "Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out? Like, us and them?" Oh poor Scotty. Allison struggled to pull together an answer. If she said no, Lydia would be upset, if she said yes, Scott would grit his teeth and bare it, but not happily.

The struggle.

"Uh, yeah, I guess!" She spoke cheerily.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson held up a fork for us all to see. I couldn't help but laugh. Lydia gave him a look, quickly taking the fork from him. I glanced back to my food, catching Stiles making a face as he took a swig from his water bottle. I gave him a soft smile.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia said happily, grabbing Jackson's arm. He scoffed.

"Yeah, with actual competition." He was such a dick.

"How do you know were not actual competition?" Allison spoke cockily. I liked her attitude. She looked too Scott. "You can bowl right?" I almost spit my drink out, Scott, _bowling_? Oh I would pay to see that.

"Uh, yeah, sort of." I gave him a look, lying wouldn't help him in this situation. He just shrugged.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked, knowing that Scott probably sucked at bowling. Which he did. I tried to get him to go bowling with me last year, and he ended up throwing a bowling ball at a lady in the lane next to us. It hit her in the ankle, not too much damage.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." I gaped at Scott, did he really just? Oh my god. The bell rang right as I was about to speak. I grabbed my bag and dumped my tray, the boys following suit right after me. As we reached the stairwell, I couldn't help but say _something_ about Scott's lie.

"You're a terrible bowler Scott!" He grimaced in response.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" I nodded in agreement and he groaned.

"It was like watching a train wreck. I mean first it turned into the whole group date. And then, out of nowhere comes that phrase." Stiles shuddered.

"Hanging out." Scott groaned in response. Stiles nodded.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." I scoffed and hit him in the shoulder. "Sorry Nat, you're beautiful." I blushed, he said it as if he didn't even have to think about it. He smiled cheekily at me. Scott cleared his throat.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy, or I didn't." I patted Scott's shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"I don't think Danny likes me." Stiles spoke, almost sounding upset. I looked at him, giggling a bit. Really Stiles?

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott sighed.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" I shook my head at him.

"Stiles, I'm sure that you're attractive to gay guys, but I'm pretty sure Danny has a boyfriend at the moment." I laughed a bit. He gave me a smile.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now I'm gonna be late too work." Scott groaned, stalking off.

"Wait, he didn't- Scott! You didn't answer, am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles yelled after Scott, I started laughing harder. He sighed and put his arm around my shoulders, leading me out to his jeep.

* * *

Stiles and I decided to just hang out. We had most of our classes together so we worked on our homework, and I made us supper. Nothing too fancy, just spaghetti and meatballs.

"Do you think Scott's going to cancel on Allison?" I asked Stiles. I was laying on his bed, reading a book about lycanthropy that Stiles had checked out from the library. He was doing something on his computer.

"Nah, Scott likes her too much to cancel. Plus he is going to try to show off at bowling." I chuckled. Stiles looked like he had a small debate going on in his head.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"How have you been feeling lately Nat?" I was surprised. He was looking at me, and his eyes were searching for an answer.

"I've been good Stiles." I smiled at him reassuringly. He saw the truth in my words and smiled.

"Good." I felt the phone next to me buzz. The phone was Stiles' and I read it. It was Scott, saying to come pick him up. I tossed the phone to Stiles.

"He needs to go to the school. Derek told him how to remember. Do you want to go? I can go by myself and drop you off on the way." I shook my head.

"Let's go."

* * *

We were at the school, it was pitch black out, with only a few lights on at the school. Scott hopped out of the Jeep, Stiles and I following suit.

"Hey, no. Just me. Someone needs to keep watch." Scott spoke as Stiles started to climb the fence.

"I can do that." I spoke freely. Scott just shook his head.

"Someone that can drive." I frowned. Age. Ugh.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles complained. It was true, Stiles usually stayed behind.

"Because you are the getaway driver! Nat can't drive!" Stiles smiled a bit when he heard that, but a frowned followed after.

"Why is it starting to feel like your Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!" I love how he included Batman into his observation.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time, Stiles. Scott just go what you need to do. C'mon Stiles.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked, a bit upset.

"Just go wait Stiles!" Scott whispered.

"OH MY GOD. Fine." Stiles spoke, walking to his Jeep. Scott gave me a look and I shrugged, walking back to the Jeep.

"Stiles." I spoke as I climbed into the Jeep. He glanced at me, his head resting on his hand. "Stiles, you're not Robin. You're Batman to me." I smiled at him, meaning what I said. He had saved me from myself the night of Lydia's party. Stiles' face broke out in a happy smile. We waited in silence for Scott. Until we saw a guard, or officer. I pointed him out and Stiles laid on the horn. Soon we saw Scott jump over the fence. He ran to the car and hopped in immediately.

"Go go go!" He exclaimed, and Stiles hit the gas. He took off in a hurry, backwards, mind you, before turning the car around.

"Did it work Scotty? And fuck Stiles, where did you learn to drive like that?" It was insane.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine." Scott spoke shakily.

"So you did attack him?" I frowned, knowing Stiles question was reasonable, but it still upset me.

"No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Derek. The cause of all our problems.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked calmly, relief in his voice.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott spoke happily, I smiled at him.

"Wait what? Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" I hadn't thought about that. I scrunched my nose up in confusion.

"That's what I don't get." Scott murmured, shaking his head.

"It has to be a pack thing." Stiles concluded, I nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, not understanding.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." I shuddered at the thought.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience." I scoffed at the thought.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it! Which means you're not a killer! And that also mean-"Stiles was cut off by Scott.

"I can go out with Allison!" Scott exclaimed. He was so happy, it was cute.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill Nat or I." Stiles said, a little hurt. Scott was obsessed with Allison at the moment, so I didn't give it a second thought.

"Oh yeah, that too!" Scott stuttered. I could only laugh.

* * *

The day flew by, I had hung out with Matt again, and we had watched a movie or two, before he had to leave. Last night's revelation had been a good thing, and my mind was at peace. Tonight was Scott's date and I couldn't be happier for him. This was his first date, like ever. I was going over to Stiles' in a little while, so I went to my room to get ready. I got into a shirt I had stolen from Stiles months ago, with a pair of grey skinnies. It was getting colder and colder every day, so I grabbed a grey sweatshirt. I was just going to bike it, it wasn't too far. I walked down the stairs, heading toward the garage. My father's car was still gone, along with him. He hadn't called or texted, or emailed. Nothing. It has been about a week, I think, since I last talked to him. As I opened the garage, I saw how dark out it was already, and shrugged. I didn't mind. I was about to hop onto my bike when my pocket buzzed. I looked at the text from Stiles.

"_Hey, I'm coming to pick you up_." I frowned.

"_I am already half-way there, don't worry about it."_ I know I lied, but I just wanted to ride my bike. I tucked my phone away and climbed on.

I hit the close button on the garage opener and closer. I zoomed past the scenery, pausing at a gas station that looked to be still open. I got off the bike and walked inside. I grabbed some candy and chips, and quickly paid for them, the cashier not even bothering to talk. I walked outside and around the corner to grab my bike, but I saw Derek Hale at one of the gas pumps. I paused, seeing a huge SUV pull up, and none other than Chris Argent stepped out. Others stepped out of a different car. I ducked behind the building, watching. I couldn't hear anything, so it was sort of strange.

Mr. Argent had started cleaning Derek's windshield, before walking away. Derek called something out, and one of the goons had gone over and literally _smashed_ Derek's window. _What just happened? _The men got into their cars and drove away. Leaving Derek there, staring at his window. I felt so bad for him, so I walked over. He glanced up when he heard me approaching.

"What?" He asked angrily. I sighed, pulling my phone out.

"Do you want me to call someone? An auto shop? The police, maybe?" I questioned, giving him some attitude.

"No." He spoke coldly, opening the door and getting in. "What are you doing out so late?" He questioned.

"I'm on my way to a friends. I wanted to pick up a few thing's, and happened to see this incident. Mind explaining?" He shook his head no.

"Just be careful this late at night, a lot could happen." And with that, Derek rolled away, leaving me there. I shook my head, going to grab my bike, when I got a text.

"_Nat, where are you? You should of been here more than ten minutes ago, call me ASAP_"

I sighed and hit call. He answered only a second later.

"Oh my god, Natalie, where are you? I'm coming to pick you up, I swear to god." I chuckled.

"No you're not. I am two minutes away, at the gas station. See you in a few." I murmured, peddling up the street.

"Keep me on the line." He spoke quietly. I did just that.

"I see the house Stiles. See you in a few." I hung up on him. I saw him sitting on the stairs of the house. I smiled at him, but frowned when I saw his angry expression.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"You hadn't even left the house yet, had you?" I smiled sheepishly. "Damn Nat, I would have picked you up." He shook his head. He was really upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I walked up and hugged him. He held me tightly.

"Nothing, I just was worried that Derek had gotten you or something." I pulled back slightly.

"I saw Derek on my way here, Stiles. I was getting snacks from the gas station, and Derek was getting gas, and Mr. Argent pulled up, and then some guys with him smashed Derek's window and I don't know why." I explained really fast. Stiles pulled me inside his house, and we went to the living room. We sat down on the loveseat together. Stiles had a guilty look on his face.

"The night when Scott first shifted, he got into a tiff, is what he told you, I think?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. I nodded and he continued. "He had a run in with some hunters. Werewolf hunters." I was totally not expecting that. "Chris Argent seemed to be leading them. Mr. Argent also shot Scott in the arm with an arrow." I was completely shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, trying to stay calm. I was pissed, why am I just learning this now?

"Scott didn't want you to know. He doesn't really want you involved in all this werewolf stuff. He understands that you always will be now, but he just didn't want to tell you." I groaned. Seriously, Scott?

"I can take care of myself. "I spoke softly, wanting to get my point across.

"Nat we are just looking out for you." Stiles leaned over and kissed my head. "You understand, right?" I nodded, wanting to be done with this conversation.

We finally stopped talking about the hunters and werewolves, and Stiles and I watched Night of the Living Dead, the new one. I didn't want to talk about werewolves or hunters anymore tonight, and Stiles understood. We were cuddled up on the couch, the ending of the movie playing. Stiles was stroking my hair and I was on the verge of sleep, partially from being tired, mostly because I had just eaten tons of food and candy. But as my eyes closed, I heard the front door open. My eyes shot open, and Mr. Stilinski was in front of us grinning.

"Yeah, dad?" Stiles asked tiredly. Papa Stilinski frowned a bit.

"I wanted to tell you that Garrison Meyer succumbed to his wounds. I need to head out." I put a hand to my mouth in shock. The man had died, I couldn't believe it.

"My god, dad. Thank you for telling me." I untangled myself from Stiles and just sat there. Stiles was staring at the ground. "We need to tell Scott." I nodded my head in agreement.

We got up, cleaning up the living room, Papa Stilinski had left around 5 minutes ago. Scott texted us that he was on his way home, that his date had been fantastic. We left Stiles' house right after that.

* * *

Stiles and I had to sneak into Scott's house because Mel was home. We snuck in through his window, only to be almost attacked by Mel with a baseball bat. I screamed, Stiles screamed, and Mel screamed.

"Stiles, Nat what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"What are we doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" I laughed bit and Mel gave me a look. I shut up immediately.

"What are you talking-"The light's turned on, and Scott walked in. "Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?" She asked, exasperated. I held my hands up in surrender.

"But we lock the front door. They wouldn't be able to get in." I almost smacked him. That was obviously the point.

"Yeah, exactly. And by the way, do any of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?" We all looked at each other before answering at the same time.

"No."

"No. Alright then. Well you know what? That's enough parenting for me for one night. So, goodnight." Mel spoke, walking out the door. We all muttered goodnights. Stiles and I were sitting on Scott's bed, and Stiles sighed. Scott's grin dropped in a second.

"What?" He asked.

"My Dad left for the hospital about twenty minutes ago. It's the bus driver, they said he succumbed to his wounds." I put my hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked, confused.

"Scott, he's dead." I answered shortly. Scotts face darkened, and he ran out of the house. I tried to chase after him, but Stiles grabbed my wrist.

"Let him go. He needs to talk to Derek." It made sense. I sat down on Scott's bed, and put my arms around Stiles. We sat and waited for Scott to come back. I ended up drifting off to sleep, laying against Stiles.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! How'd you like it? I liked it! Sorry it took so long to get out! Did you guys see last night's episode? Oh my god! I called it being her! Okay, okay. Tell me what you think and review! Leave suggestions or advise, because I honestly take them to heart when I am writing! I hope you guy's liked it!**

**P.s- Chapter 6 is getting started now! I hope to have it out by next week!**

**-TheMidnightSpark**


End file.
